Love Kills Slowly
by smilethroughitall
Summary: "Kitten" was never anything important to the Marauders. Just a girl in Gryffindor. But when James becomes intrigued and they find out more than they bargained for, what will she become to them? To both James and Sirius? *Sirius/OC*
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Disclaimer: I am def. not JKR. She's an effin genius. I am just the Muggle girl mentioned below xD**

**Please review? :)**

* * *

><p>Name: Daniela Stephany Leon<p>

Age: 13

Birthday: February 9

Body: not fat, but not thin. Has a wide waist. A36. Shoe size 9 (big feet). Jeans — 5. She doesn't have a lot of stomach at all, but some flab.

(Honestly, doesn't care all that much, but she does wish she could be thinner. It's not important for her, though. She "knows" she'll never be able to go out with anyone she likes, so she doesn't bother. What she's got is what she's stuck with.)

Personality: Almost always smiling and/or laughing. Likes to have a good time, but is terribly shy around new people and her crushes. Once used to people, though, she's a total blast. Her friends are who she lives for and she likes to keep her life very private.

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

School Year: 4th

School House: Gryffindor

Crush: The Sex God of Gryffindor, Sirius Black

Other minor crushes: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy

Other: Since she's Muggle-born, she usually wears Muggle clothes (under robes for classes). She's very quiet and only shows her true self to her real friends. Lived in America for ten years, before having been accepted to Hogwarts and moving to London.

(As she lived in America, she is used to American terms, instead of British terms :) )

Daniela sighed as she bit her toast and grimaced in pain.

"You alright?" someone asked.

She turned to face her best friend, Samaraa Jones, walking towards her. Samaraa flipped back her long, black, sweeping hair and gazed at Daniela with her shocking blue eyes.

"Hey, Sam," Daniela murmured, looking down at my toast again.

_Why on God's Green Earth couldn't I look like Samaraa?, _Daniela desperately thought, _She could be a Sex Goddess herself, if she wanted to. She could be in the same league as Mariah Lerner, Taylor Faighton, or Rebecca Sanders; but she decided to hang out with me instead. (Don't get me wrong... Samaraa doesn't care for commitment and has one night stands all the time.) But, she was beautiful with a good, slim figure and boys were always after her._

Sure, Samaraa had only dated three boys in her seven years at Hogwarts. At least she was like an older sister and could give Daniela advice when she needed it, as she'd already gone through (almost) everything Daniela was going through.

Samaraa was in her last and seventh year at Hogwarts... Just like Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. Daniela felt that she honestly had to give up hoping that one of them would notice her.

"So, what's wrong?" Samaraa insisted.

"Nothing. Just my wisdom teeth are growing out and my teeth hurt really badly sometimes," Daniela told her.

"Oh. Is it serious?" Samaraa asked. Daniela paused as she moved her bacon from side to side to side to side for about a minute.

"Nah, I'll have Madam Pomfrey give me a Pain Potion later on," she finally responded.

"What for?... Ahh, getting high, are we?" a male voice drawled behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to face him, expecting it to be Adrian Smith or someone else.

But definitely not James Potter and the Marauders.

"Uhhh..."

"No," Samaraa said scornfully. "She is not using it to get high, thank you very much."

"Just looking out for my fellow students," Potter sneered. Daniela felt her heart beating loudly in her chest.

Why did being talked to by James Potter make her feel this way? He was Potter. She knew he didn't give a single fuck about her. He fancied Lily Evans.

Daniela didn't talk to Evans (even though she's Muggle-born, too) because she's in the same year as Samaraa and THEY didn't talk. Daniela found that she had nothing to say to Evans, either because she's always a complete and perfect bossy bitch. _Stupid Prefect and Head Girl_, Daniela thought bitterly.

"Right, but I don't need neither your help nor your concern," Daniela said, quietly before she got up and left the Great Hall.

She honestly had no idea why she reacted like that. Samaraa always said that was her problem. She didn't let anyone who she didn't usually talk to to see the real, funny, sarcastic, melodramatic side of herself.

She fucked up. She screwed up.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Year

Daniela sighed as she carefully put her black robes on over her Muggle clothes.

Today was the start of classes... Daniela wasn't too thrilled.

She was put in Advanced Intermediate classes. This means, she was put three years ahead. She was having classes with the seventh-years.

Daniela was very excited at first, having realized that she had every single class with Samaraa. But then, she realized I would be having every single class with every Gryffindor seventh-year. Including Potter and the Marauders.

She was feeling very guilty lately, as well as a little ashamed and embarrassed. She know he was just joking. She usually know how to take a joke and laugh it off. Not that time, though. Samaraa had told her that maybe it was her nerves... or maybe her hormones (Samaraa lost her virginity at fourteen).

Daniela asked Samaraa what she should do and she just told her to let it go. After all, he was the one obviously trying to eavesdrop on our conversation.

Daniela finished putting on her robes and straightened up. She only had Muggle clothes from America because she highly liked their style. Anyways, she was wearing black ripped leggings, black "Daisy Dukes" (short shorts), grey VLADO Centurion sneakers, a blue-and-grey summer tank top, and a few accessories. Then, of course, her school robes over them.

Anyways, this is her schedule for her first fourth-year Monday at Hogwarts:

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_ — 8:30a.m.-9:23 a.m. ... Professor Altkins_

**Charms**_ — 9:25a.m.-10:18a.m. ... Professor Flitwick_

**Break**_ — 10:18a.m.-10:31a.m._

**(Double) Potions**_ — 10:33a.m.-12:20p.m. ... Professor Slughorn_

**Lunch **_— 12:20p.m.-1:00p.m._

**History of Magic**_ — 1:02p.m.-1:55p.m. ... Professor Binns_

**Transfiguration**_ — 1:57p.m.-2:50p.m. ... Professor McGonagall_

Then, after McGonagall, she was fucking freeeeeee!

Daniela walked down to breakfast and met Samaraa at the Gryffindor table. Samaraa seemed to be arguing with the Marauders when Daniela headed her way. They stopped talking as soon as they saw her, which made her suspicious as to think that they were talking about her previously.

"Everything okay?" Daniela asked, frowning a hit.

"Everything's fine, Dani," Samaraa huffed.

"Yes, everything's fine, Kitten," Black sneered, before ruffling her hair and heading away, the other three following him. Daniela scowled and plopped down on the bench. That nickname annoyed her very much.

"What did they want anyway?" Daniela demanded, her American accent and terms highly noticeable as she spoke.

"Nothing interesting," Samaraa dismissed.

"What did they want?" Daniela repeated, more firmly this time.

"They wanted to know about you," Samaraa sighed. Daniela found herself frowning as she heard Samaraa's words. _Wanted to know about me?, _she thought, _I find that highly unlikely. She must be kidding. _

"What? What did they ask?" Daniela immediately bombarded her with different questions at once.

"Well, they asked about your family-"

"You didn't tell them anything, did you?" Daniela interjected. Samaraa shook her head and Daniela sighed in relief.

"-and they asked about your favorite stuff and then about your classes and then about your origin, until I told them to fuck off and why did they want to know so badly," Samaraa finished. Daniela sighed as she thought over it.

Maybe what Samaraa did and said was a good thing. Sirius Black and James Potter only use girls for one-night-stands (though, somehow, Potter manages to keep this very hidden from Evans). And, if they really wanted to know, why did they ask Samaraa? Why couldn't they come and ask her?

_Maybe they just wanted a reason to talk to Samaraa. _

No one who tried, had been able to get Samaraa in bed. She slept with whomever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and her own way. That way, none of the Marauders had ever been able to bed Sam.

_ I feel like Peter Pettigrew is gay, though, so he's out of the question. Remus is much too gentlemanly for that, he'd prefer to be in a relationship with her, than just bed her. So, it all comes down to Sirius or James. It could be either one of them... Or both, for that matter. _

Daniela's thoughts brought a picture into her head that she didn't think very highly of. She was a teenager, who had shared time with horny, teenage Muggle boys. They just made her think about things and she'd honestly been thinking about sex.

That's always been one thing she'd wanted to do. No matter what, before Daniela died, she want to know what having sex felt like.

To be honest, she didn't care for virginity much. They made it out so it seemed as something huge in every girl's life. Well, they're wrong. Not every girl. Not Daniela or Samaraa. I mean, they cared to at least acknowledge that the boy has to at least be cute.

Anyway, that was one of her goals for this year. To get someone to shag her. But seeing as I'm extremely repulsive, we'll see how that goes..., Daniela replied.

Anyway, Daniela needed to head toward DADA, which would mean meeting their new Professor. She had a feeling that this was going to be as much of a disaster as every previous year.

"Daniela."

Daniela turned at the soft voice that murmured her name.

Remus.

"What?" Daniela asked, unintentionally sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry to disturb you," he said, a slightly hurt look coming in his eyes. "But I want to apologize for James yesterday. He was the one who tried eavesdropping."

"What did you guys want from Samaraa this morning?" Daniela felt compelled to ask. She just had to ask. Right when the rest of the Marauders sauntered over.

"Harrassing her, Moony?" Sirius sneered.

"Finally," Potter said. "... We're proud."

"No, I was just-" Lupin started to say, sounding annoyed.

"No need to deny it," Sirius cut him off.

"No, I- Daniela, I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it," Daniela cut Lupin off. "With friends like those, one learns to understand you and Peter. And about Samaraa, never mind. I'll get it out of her somehow."

You should've seen the looks on the Marauders' faces. They looked like Daniela had just walked over and slapped all four of them.

"What about Samaraa?" Sirius asked sharply, recovering quickly. "Whats wrong with her?"

"Nothing," Daniela said tersely. "There's never nothing fucking wrong with her. It's always about her, right? Nobody really cares about anything or anyone els-"

"-Daniela-" Lupin cut in.

"I-..." Daniela trailed off. She just realized what she'd said. Samaraa was her best friend, she shouldn't be saying that.

The boys had dumbstruck looks on their faces, like they couldn't believe what Daniela was saying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling tears well up in her throat. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

With that, Daniela turned and entered the DADA classroom. Of course, all four of them had the same class next. Daniela sat at the very back, in a corner of the classroom. She honestly didn't want to be seen today.

Professor Altkins was a tall, strong man with mousy brown hair and light blue eyes. He reminded Daniela of Lupin a little bit.

Samaraa didn't get to talk to her because she was a little too late to sit somewhere near Daniela.

Daniela heard a whisper and looked up from her desk, feeling someone's eyes on her. She looked up just in time to see Potter and Lupin whisperedly arguing and looking at her. She instinctively looked down.

Then, she looked toward Samaraa and noticed she was pointing at one of her black journals.

Daniela sighed and rummaged through her bag before finding an identical one. She opened it to see something written on it.

_What's wrong?_

This was their "IM" notebook. It basically let them talk without getting caught. They could pretend to be writing notes or something. These journals were technically called "Flash Journals."

_**Nothing.**_

_Then, why do the Marauders keep talking about you?_

_**What? What are they saying?**_

_I'm not sure, but I heard my name, too. _

_**... They think I'm jealous of you. **_

_What? Why?_

_**Cuz I basically called Potter and Black bad friends, then said I'd get something out of you, but the first thing Black said was "what's wrong with Samaraa?" and I kinda lost it. **_

_Oh._

_**I don't wanna get caught. The teacher's pretty good-looking so I'll talk to you after class. **_

_Okay._

Daniela put the journal away and placed it back into her bag.

Professor Atlkins stopped talking and glanced at his watch.

"Class dismissed," he said. Grabbing her bag, Daniela swung it over my shoulder, just as the bell rang. She headed out the door as Samaraa caught up with her.

"What did you say to make them think that?" Samaraa immediately asked. Daniela shrugged as they walked down the corridor.

"Well, I sa—"

"Leon!"

Daniela inwardly groaned and turned around to see Potter heading toward her.

"What the fuck do you want now?" she growled.

"Potter, we need to get going to our next class, thanks," Samaraa interrupted. With that, she grabbed Daniela's arm and dragged her off toward their Charms classroom.


	3. Chapter 3: The Effin' List

**A/N: Please, please review? We all know it's every author's fuel :) Anyways, enjoy ...**

* * *

><p>Something was slammed in front of Daniela onto the table.<p>

"What's this?" she asked, still chewing her bacon.

"'The Hogwarts News,'" Samaraa responded, plopping down next to her at the breakfast Gryffindor table.

"What about it?" Daniela asked. She didn't read this school newspaper because it was written and edited by Jamie McKinley and Mariah Lerner. They were, in her opinion, slutty gossipy bitches.

"We're in it," Samaraa snarled.

"What?" Daniela exclaimed. "What?"

"Hey, Kitten. You seen yourself here yet?"

Daniela turned around to see Potter and the Marauders heading their way, Potter carrying his own edition of 'The Hogwarts News.'

"No," Daniela tersely responded, snatching Samaraa's edition open as the Marauders sat in front of me.

"'Most's, Best's, and Other's'?" Daniela repeated, reading the headline.

"It's a list of Best Body, Most Likely To Succeed, and other stuff. Remember the ballot we filled out last week?" James responded. Daniela only groaned in response.

"Oh, really? Which 'Worst' did I win?" she growled.

"Actually, you won a few 'Best's," Remus informed her.

"Stop fucking around," I mumbled, looking through the pages. Her eyes slowly widened as she scanned the list.

_**Most Likely to Succeed: **__Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / Remus Lupin of Gryffindor_

_**Most Likely To Become Minister:**__ Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / Kurt Daniels of Ravenclaw_

_**Most Likely To End Up in Azkaban:**__ Lauren Geller of Slytherin / Jason Rawson of Slytherin_

_**Most Socially Inept: **__Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / Chris Armen of Hufflepuff_

_**Most Forgetful: **__Alice Stoulger of Gryffindor / Peter Pettigrew of Gryffindor_

_**Most Likely To Never Be Single:**__ Rebecca Sanders of Gryffindor / Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Most Athletic:**__ Samaraa Jones of Gryffindor / James Potter of Gryffindor\ Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Most Likely To Skip Class: **__Jamie McKinley of Ravenclaw / The Marauders of Gryffindor_

_**Most Creative:**__ Annie Derthan of Gryffindor / Jason Smith of Gryffindor_

_**Most Random:**__ Samaraa Jones of Gryffindor\ Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / James Potter of Gryffindor_

_**Most Obnoxious: **__Mariah Lerner of Hufflepuff / Vince Montgomery of Slytherin_

_**Most Outgoing: **__Samaraa Jones of Gryffindor / James Potter of Gryffindor_

_**Most Easygoing: **__Samaraa Jones of Gryffindor\ Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / Sirius Black of Gryffindor \ James Potter of Gryffindor_

_**Most Contagious Laugh: **__Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / Sirius Black of Gryffindor\ James Potter of Gryffindor_

_**Best Butt: **__Mariah Lerner of Hufflepuff / Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Best Hair: **__Samaraa Jones of Gryffindor / Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Best Body:**__ Taylor Faighton of Gryffindor / Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Best Eyes: **__Daniela Leon of Gryffindor\ Samaraa Jones of Gryffindor / Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Best Dressed:**__ Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / James Potter of Gryffindor_

_**Best Smile:**__ Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / Sirius Black of Gryffindor\ James Potter of Gryffindor_

_**Best Nicknames: **__Daniela "Kitten" Leon of Gryffindor / Sirius "Padfoot" Black of Gryffindor_

_**Best Quidditch Player: **__Angeline Thraston of Hufflepuff / James Potter of Gryffindor_

_**Worst Quidditch Player: **__Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / Chris Armen of Hufflepuff_

_**Teacher's Pet: **__Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / Kurt Daniels of Ravenclaw_

_**Quietest: **__Daniela Leon of Gryffindor / Chris Armen of Hufflepuff_

_**Prettiest:**__ Lily Evans of Gryffindor / Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Biggest Ego: **__Rebecca Sanders of Gryffindor / James Potter of Gryffindor_

_**Biggest Flirt: **__Jamie McKinley of Ravenclaw / Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Friendliest: **__Annie Derthan of Gryffindor / Remus Lupin of Gryffindor_

_**Loudest/Biggest Partiers:**__ Jamie McKinley of Ravenclaw\ Annie Derthan of Gryffindor / The Marauders of Gryffindor_

_**Class Clowns: **__James Potter of Gryffindor\ Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Cutest Couple: **__Alice Greene and Jericho Alban of Ravenclaw / Hellena Armani and Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Cutest Imaginary Couple: **__Samaraa Jones and Sirius Black of Gryffindor / Daniela Leon and James Potter of Gryffindor_

_**Spunkiest: **__Jamie McKinley of Ravenclaw\ James Potter of Gryffindor_

_**Biggest Gossip:**__ Jamie McKinley of Ravenclaw_

_**Dirtiest Mind: **__Samaraa Jones of Gryffindor / Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Smoothest Tongue: **__Jamie McKinley of Ravenclaw\ Samaraa Jones of Gryffindor / Sirius Black of Gryffindor_

_**Laziest:**__ Daniela Leon of Gryffindor_

"Most Likely To Succeed? Most Likely to Become Minister? Most Socially Inept?" Daniela repeated. "Most Random? Most Easygoing? Most Contagious Laugh? Best Eyes, Best Dressed, Best Smile, Best Nickname? Worst Quidditch Player? Teacher's Pet? Quietest? LAZIEST?"

"Yep. That's fourteen out of the thirty-eight categories. Congrats," Remus smirked.

"Most Socially Inept? Most Easygoing? I DON'T EVEN TALK TO ANYBODY, HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY CONCLUDING THIS?" Daniela burst.

"Hey, you also got Best Eyes, Best Smile, Best Dressed, and Best Nickname," Potter sneered.

"Potter," Daniela growled. "You and I both know how much I hate that nickname. WORST QUIDDITCH PLAYER? NO ONE'S EVER SEEN ME PLAY FUCKING QUIDDITCH!"

"Calm down," Remus and Potter said, looking around. "Jamie said she didn't count the ballots. McGonagall did."

"Teacher's Pet?" Daniela continued to rage. "I'm sorry if I wanna finish Hogwarts to have a successful Wizarding career, my bad! And LAZIEST? I can't even believe that one! I'm not lazy!"

"Well..." James trailed off. "We've never actually seen you do anything."

"Sorry if I want to finish my homework and talk to my best friend or read," she snarled.

"Wait, you missed a category. We counted fifteen with you winning," Remus said out of the blue, snatching James's edition.

"Oh, yes," Remus smirked, reading the magazine. "Cutest Imaginary Couple."

"What?" Daniela exclaimed. She scanned the list, finding the category. "Daniela Leon and... JAMES POTTER OF GRYFFINDOR?"

She was completely speechless now...

"Samaraa won nine categories," said Peter.

"Yep. Most Athletic, Most Random, Most Easygoing, Most Outgoing, Best Hair, Best Eyes, Cutest Imaginary Couple, Dirtiest Mind, and Smoothest Tongue," continued Remus.

"Who'd you get Cutest Imaginary Couple with?" Daniela asked, turning to look at her.

"Sirius Black," Samaraa said after a short while.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart," Sirius smirked. "It'll never happen."

"That's the reason I'm so pissed off!" Samaraa yelled. "THAT I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN. I WOULDN'T EVER LET IT HAPPEN."

"Harsh," Daniela murmured, which caused Remus and Potter to smile.

"Black, you won nineteen categories," Daniela said. "Why does this not surprise me? Potter, you have fourteen. Including Biggest Ego. Ha!... THIS IS BULLSHIT."

"Hey, people voted," Potter and Black said simultaneously. Daniela scowled and looked back down at the magazine, reading the articles for the categories she'd won.

**Most Likely To Succeed**

Daniela Leon has always been a good girl, doing her homework and paying attention to teachers, leading us to conclude that she has a bright future ahead of her.

Remus Lupin has been the well-behaved of the Marauders. Having done the same as Daniela, we can also conclude he will be very successful in the near future.

**Most Likely To Become Minister**

Daniela Leon, with the above mentioned, has also led us to conclude that she could be the very first female Minister. Also, the fact that she's in "Advanced Intermediate Classes" helps, which means she's taking classes three years ahead. Bright or what?

Kurt Daniels is a talented and bright young man. The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Chaser, Daniels, is quite smart, too, which leads us to think he could be the next Minister.

**Most Socially Inept**

Daniela Leon, being as bright as she is, somehow never finds time for a social life. The only person ever seen with is Samaraa Jones, her best friend. This leads us to conclude that she doesn't have the best social life, after all.

Chris Armen has, according to a few sources, no social life at all. He's always too busy, whether doing homework or who knows what, he just doesn't have a lot of friends.

**Most Random**

A tie between best friends Samaraa Jones and Daniela Leon, even though she was also voted Most Socially Inept, was hard to admit. Samaraa is a very outgoing girl, but Daniela is quiet. But together, these girls are very capable of making you laugh until you're rolling on the floor holding your sides.

James Potter, Captain and Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, has always been admired for almost everything about himself. His looks, his personality, his confidence... But let's not forget how funny he could be with his randomness.

**Most Easygoing**

Another tie between Samaraa Jones and Daniela Leon leads us to rethink how Daniela managed to get Most Socially Inept. Samaraa and Daniela together are very easy to talk to, being very talkative and having a lot of interests themselves.

Another tie between best friends, Sirius Black and James Potter have undoubtedly many fans. But for what reasons? Apart from all the superficial stuff, let's remember how easy to talk to these guys is, huh?

**Most Contagious Laugh**

Daniela Leon, once again, makes us rethink of naming her Most Socially Inept. She's usually seen only laughing with Samaraa, but apparently, she does have a good sense of humor. When you hear her laugh, you'll understand what we're saying. It's hard to admit, but her laugh is quite contagious, as it's quite charming.

Another tie between James Potter and Sirius Black makes me smile. Yes, Sirius Black may be here because his laugh may complete his looks, so let's skip ahead. James Potter, he laughs often and loves to make people laugh, as well. Contagious laughter is his superpower.

**Best Eyes**

Another tie between Samaraa and Daniela. Samaraa has shocking, bright, blue eyes. However, Daniela has big, deep brown eyes, framed by long curly lashes. We can only applaud them.

Sirius Black has a pair of striking, stormy grey eyes. Oh, God, that man. Bravo, bravo!

**Best Dressed**

We're not quite sure how Daniela Leon won this one. We believe the Muggle-borns were quite some help. She's usually seen wearing Muggle clothes, though students that come from Muggle families agree that she has quite some style. So, let's just go with that.

James Potter is usually seen with either uniform or Quidditch uniform so were not sure how this happened, either. I guess it's his muscles that compliment this.

**Best Smile**

I have to admit this. Daniela does have quite a stunning smile. While usually seen looking serious or thoughtful, when she smiles or laughs, there's quite some difference. Keep smiling, sweetheart.

James Potter and Sirius Black, -sigh-. Yes, I believe it's their looks again. But if it wasn't, they wouldn't have won this category at all, right? Hehe.

**Best Nickname**

Daniela Leon and her nickname, "Kitten", have won this category. I quite remember the Marauders calling her this and it sticking with everybody. I believe that James Potter assigned it to her after her last name. Leon, meaning 'lion' in Spanish, gave him the idea of calling her kitten, as "she was not quite as grown to be a lioness yet." His words, Kitten.

Sirius "Padfoot" Black. This is a fascinating nickname, though we're still not sure what it's after. Well, anyways...

**Worst Quidditch Player**

Daniela Leon. We're sorry, Kitten. We have no idea how you got this, seeing as no one has EVER seen you play Quidditch. That may have been a factor.

Chris Armen, I think the same thing goes for you.

**Teacher's Pet**

Kitten, you knew this was coming. You do your homework every day, you pay attention to the teachers, and you're in Advanced Intermediate Classes. Well..., good luck.

Kurt Daniels, don't worry. We know you're just sucking up so as not to get kicked off the Quidditch team.

**Quietest**

Daniela, you know you're so quiet. You might just need to talk to a few more people. Hang out with them, and then you'll have a full-blown social life.

Chris, maybe that's why you have no social life.

**Laziest**

Daniela Leon... Well, this came as a surprise. I don't know how you manage to be this lazy and finish a week's worth of homework in one day. Oh, well. Everyone hides a few secrets.

Daniela forced her eyes to go back up the article to read the one category she'd missed.

**Cutest Imaginary Couple**

Sirius Black and Samaraa Jones. Oh, I can just imagine it, can't you? They look so adorable together! They're both so strikingly beautiful and both so reserved. Too bad Sirius is still going out with Hellena Armani...

James Potter and Daniela Leon. An unlikely couple, I know. But let's be honest, they would look cute together. Yes, I know she's a fourth-year and he's a seventh-year, but in the real world, three years isn't all that much. Plus, there has to be a reason why James teases her so much, right? Wellll... Maybe if it wasn't for the fact that James asks Lily Evans out on a daily basis, I'd say he was crushing on Daniela. And I highly doubt Daniela would reject him. Oh, my imagination.

"Well, at least Gryffindor owns this list," Daniela muttered, putting the magazine down. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Daniela had started laughing quite badly.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Samaraa snapped, staring at her. The Marauders exchanged a few looks as they stared at her, looking quite amused. Her laughter began to die down and she wiped a few tears off her face.

"You know there are many things wrong with me," Daniela sighed. "Anyway, I just remembered how I overheard Rebecca Sanders saying that Black's relationship with Armani was probably hell so he should dump her. And then Taylor Faighton asked why she thought that, if she had heard a rumor. And then Sanders said no, but judging by the fact that the word 'hell' is in Armani's first name, she guessed Black's life was hell. And it just comes to show how the hottest girls at school are the stupidest."

"I'm right here!" Samaraa immediately said. "And I am not stupid."

"Babe," Daniela replied, "I said hot, not beautiful."

"What's the difference?" Potter retorted. Daniela rolled her eyes and groaned, before standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

"The difference is," she called back, "one means more than the other. And if you had an sensibility, you would understand it. Unfortunately, you're just another cocky jerk."

* * *

><p>Daniela sighed as she sat down in a comfy chair in the Gryffindor common room. She opened the book in her hands and folded her feet beneath her, leaving her black fluffy slippers on the floor.<p>

She continued to read the book in front of her. In about a paragraph, she was absorbed in the book and every other noise was gone. That's what happened when she read books. They seemed so real, they made me cry, laugh, and do both simultaneously.

She was so absorbed in that book, she didn't even notice the shadows that fell across her. Until she reached the sixth paragraph and the book was snatched from her hands.

"'He sighed as his wife placed her hand on his manhood. She slowly slid her hand up and down the length of his member, looking up at her husband with a smirk at his satisfaction. Jason McKinson gave a small noise between a whimper and a groan as her lips headed down to his-' Aren't you a little young to be reading this shit?" James Potter said, reading the paragraph she'd just been on.

Her eyes widened and she began to blush furiously. The four Marauders stared at her expectantly.

"It's- it's a Stephen King book," she muttered faintly. Lupin nodded and the rest of the Marauders turned to look at him.

"Who's Stephen King?" Potter demanded.

"Stephen King is a Muggle author. He's actually quite talented, with quite a few good books. Most of his books are thrillers, but he writes them for adults. But seeing as Daniela reads almost anything, it doesn't surprise me she's reading it," Lupin responded.

James Potter smirked and threw the book back into Daniela's lap.

"I just hope next time I see you outside of school, it's not in a homemade porn video," he sneered, before they turned to walk away, all of them except Lupin snickering.

Daniela continued to stare as they left the common room through the portrait hole. The blush slowly faded away and she faintly picked the book up.

She didn't want to read any longer.

James basically said that he hoped that these books wouldn't lead her to become a porn star wannabe. Great, thanks.

Daniela sighed again as she got up and slipped her slippers back on. She walked to her dorm upstairs. Once up there, she slipped on her sleeping clothes: a white cami (no bra, she'd read somewhere that sleeping with a bra is unhealthy) and teal hotpants.

Daniela slipped her slippers back on and creeped down the steps. The common room was slowly emptying itself. There were mostly guys now and many of them were saying their goodbyes.

She creeped back upstairs and lay on her bed for a while, waiting for the common room to empty. She heard her roommates creep into bed and fall asleep one by one.

As she lay in bed, she recalled the lyrics to one of her few favorite songs. It was a depressing song, but it had truths to it.

At about eleven, she creeped downstairs. There was only a guy of around the Marauders' age, and he was fast sleep near the fire. Daniela tiptoed past him and slowly swung the Fat Lady open. She was nodding to sleep, too.

Daniela knew the Marauders are all rule breakers, but she was hoping to hell (where she was probably going) that they were in bed. She did not want to meet them wearing short shorts without leggings.

She was able to reach the kitchens without meeting anyone.

"Dani!"

A squeaky voice squealed her name.

"Hahaha," Daniela laughed. "Hey, Pilby..."

The house-elf wrapped her tiny arms around Daniela's knees and hugged her.

"What would Miss like today?" the house-elf squeaked.

"Just... I don't know. Can you just get me some butterbeer for now?" Daniela responded. The house-elf bowed and Daniela went to sit at the one of the four grand tables, Gryffindor's.

"What brings Miss here?" Pilby asked.

"Well... someone called me a wannabe porn star," Daniela said without thinking.

"What's that, Miss?"

"Oh, Uh... Nothing. Don't worry about it... Thanks," she responded. The elf handed her the butterbeer and she took a swig.

"Would Miss like anything else?"

"No, thanks, Pill. I'm fi—"

The painting of the bowl of fruit swung open and Daniela turned to look at it.

Oh, no. It was probably a teacher. She was gonna be in so much trouble. It was past eleven now, she was out of bounds.

She faced the painting with wide eyes.

Staring at the surprised faces of James Potter and Sirius Black.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews: sarcasmwithasmile (love the name xD), Cassia4u, and my nameless reviewer :) More and I'll love you forever and ever? xD. Thanks to those alerted and favorited, too :) Hope you like this chapter, too :)**

_**Little side note: Cassia4u, your story is **_**absolutely_ wonderful!_**_ xD_

* * *

><p>"Kitten?" Sirius was the first to speak.<p>

"Stop calling me that."

They both grinned and headed toward Daniela. She only faced the table again and crossed her feet.

This had to be a punishment for a sin she'd committed. Daniela couldn't just find herself with the two biggest pervs in the whole castle wearing only a thin, white cami and really short shorts by coincidence.

"What are you doing here?" James asked. She blinked a couple of times while she drank her butterbeer.

What was she doing here?

"I... I'm not sure," she said. Did she do this often? Stuff her face whenever she felt miserable?

"You were hungry?" Sirius offered. She shook her head. She wasn't hungry. She wasn't usually hungry. She could live all her life eating only once, at dinner every day.

"I... No, I'm not hungry," she muttered, pulling her curly hair back and placing it in a ponytail.

"Then, what are you doing here?" James insisted. Daniela shrugged as she spoke.

"I guess I needed to get away from it all."

"From what?"

"The fucking list," she mumbled. "Everyone's taking that list to heart."

"But you got a lot of good things on that," Sirius said, sitting across from her as he would in the Great Hall.

"Most Socially Inept? That's the one they're really taking to heart."

James remained standing. He studied her for a moment, his eyes sweeping up and down her body, carefully studying her.

She scratched her left shoulder.

"Are you cold?" James asked, heading her way. She shrugged.

"I guess... A little."

"Here." James shook off his cloak and handed it to her. Daniela smiled and took it, carefully slipping it on. It was warm and it smelled wonderfully like him.

"Thanks... So where are Remus and Peter?" she asked. Sirius shrugged, staring at James for a few moments before focusing on her.

"They went back to Gryffindor Tower," Sirius said.

"Why?... What were you two doing?" she asked suspiciously. The two guys glanced at each other mischievously, smirking. "Please, just tell me that it's not anything to do with girls."

"Heh, no," James responded. "It's the Slytherins..."

"Oh, cool then."

"Daniela, where are you from?" Sirius frowned.

"I was born in London... But my family moved to the States and I lived there till I was ten. Then, we moved back here and I was accepted into Hogwarts," she responded, without thinking.

"What part of America did you live in?" James continued, sitting beside her.

"Uhmm... California. It was a small town called Stockton."

"Oh. What about your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Sirius. Her eyes widened.

"I... I... No, I don't," she mumbled.

"What about your parents. Are they still to-"

"I have to go," she cut James off. "See you around." She stood up and began to walk back to the painting. "Bye, Pilby. I'll come visit you another time."

With that, she disappeared through the painting.

She was walking down a corridor on the third floor when she realized that she still had James's cloak.

"Great," she whispered to herself. "Fucking great, thanks."

Daniela couldn't turn back because James could have left by now or she could meet a teacher or Filch on the way. So she decided to give it to him tomorrow.

She kept walking until she reached the Fat Lady's portrait. She was fast asleep, but Daniela was forced to wake her up.

"Password?" she mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Higumus Ayton," Daniela responded. The Fat Lady didn't say anything as she swung forward and Daniela scrambled through the portrait hole.

She clambered up the stone steps to the girls' dorms, her feet becoming heavier every second. She reached the dorm, quietly slipped inside, and headed towards her bed.

It was as she slipped off James's cloak that she realized something.

How did he know she was cold?

She hadn't even shivered or anything to make him think she was cold.

Daniela yawned one last time before she shrugged and fell into bed, only just closing the curtains around her bed before falling asleep in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>The next day, Daniela entered the Great Hall for breakfast, ready to kill a certain Potter.<p>

"POTTER!" she roared, reaching the Gryffindor table. Half the Great Hall heard her and turned to look at her furious expression. "POTTER, YOU SON OF A GUN!"

Sirius Black and James Potter immediately jumped up and tried to find an escape route. Unfortunately, Daniela had them cornered good and nice.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Daniela cried, whipping her wand out of nowhere. Both seventh-years fell to the floor, completely frozen. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Both guys were lifted off the floor some inches, and with her wand, Daniela guided the floating boys out of the Great Hall. Once she had them out of earshot of the Great Hall, she stopped in front of a broom closet. She muttered the counter-curse and watched angrily as the guys unfroze.

"Oww, why would you do that?" Sirius complained, rubbing his neck.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU 'GIFT' ME A BRA?" she yelled at Potter, using air quotes. "WHY IN HELL WOULD YOU EVEN TRY TO PULL THAT ONE OFF, HUH?"

James was silent for a while before he grinned.

"Did it fit?"

"ASSHOLE!" Daniela yelled, pointing her wand at him menacingly. James looked terrified as he stared at the wand.

That morning, Daniela had woken up to find her roommates giggling. She had gotten up and seen the black bra on her bedside table. There was a note beside it.

_It's alright if you don't wear a bra. But if you want to, here's one. Black so that I may be able to see it. That is, if you're wearing it. But don't worry, I'm in no urgency to see you wearing one. _

—_JP_

Daniela concluded that that's how he knew she was cold. He had seen her protruding nipples when the cold bench beneath her legs and the night made her cold.

Back in front of James, Daniela glared at him.

"I think you should calm down, Daniela," Sirius said.

"SHUT UP!" Daniela roared, turning to point her wand at Sirius abruptly. "SHUT UP, BLACK! YOU WERE IN IT, TOO!"

Sirius and James glanced at each other.

"Why are you so angry?" James asked. Sirius and James thought they saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, but each thought that they had imagined it.

"You don't know my life and you probably never will. So don't fuck around and leave me alone. Pretend we've never talked before and act like you did to me last year. Like you don't give a flying fuck," she said quietly, not meeting either of their eyes. "Please."

Her last word came as a whisper, before she lowered her wand and tucked it into her high heel boots. James and Sirius remained frozen in slight shock at her words, listening as the click-click of her heels slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>Daniela got up and groaned. Her feet hurt from the high heels but that was the least of her worries. She was in the common room and she'd just finished her Charms essay.<p>

She was still wearing her Muggle clothes of the day (grey tank top, black cropped jacket, skinny jeans, grey boots). She wanted to change into her sleeping clothes, but she didn't think it wise to do so just yet. She still had to give Potter back his cloak.

Sighing, she picked up her book bag and headed upstairs with it. She left it on her bed and grabbed the cloak, hesitating as she felt the silky material in her hand.

She quickly realized what she was doing and headed back downstairs. She was admiring James... How James made her feel when he talked to her... Or when he flirted with her.

_This isn't good_, Daniela thought.

Once she reached the common room, she headed towards the boys dormitory. Everyone seemed busy in the common room. Three of the Marauders were there, but Daniela couldn't see James anywhere nearby. So she decided to check his dorm.

She lightly knocked on the door to the seventh-year dorms before she slowly opened the door. James was on the ledge beside the window, staring out into the grounds. He didn't even look up when she entered.

"James?" Daniela said, a little uncertainly.

"What do you want?" came James cold voice.

"I... I'm sorry-..." Daniela sounded scared as she spoke and James noticed it. Sighing, he turned to look at her.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just tired, is all."

Daniela didn't say anything as she walked to stand in front of him.

"I just wanted to return your clo— What's wrong?" Daniela asked.

"I'm just tired," James repeated. Daniela rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me none of that bullshit. I know something's up with you. So what is it?" Daniela insisted. James sighed as he stood up and fell onto his bed.

"Everything I've done for Lily," he groaned. "I've given up so much so that she would notice that I was changing, that I was responsible."

"James... Don't change who you are for her, babe," Daniela said, sitting on his bed beside him. "Yes, you like her... a lot. But if you're not true to yourself now, you're never gonna be true to yourself or her. Be who you are and if she accepts you that way, great, I hope the best for you both. But if she doesn't, it wasn't meant to be."

"I know, but I like her so much..."

"Babe, if she doesn't see how much you like her, how much you would give for her, because of something stupid, that's her loss. James, there are girls trippin' trying to get your attention in this castle. The thing is, you won't pay attention to anyone else. It makes me pity the girls who keep their morals in mind all the time but would fuck you in an instant. It's sad, really. But anyway, that's not the point. The point is that you're more important than her. If you lose her, well, she wasn't the right one. But you can't lose yourself, James," Daniela finished.

James remained silent as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Daniela, what do you think of Lily?" he said finally. Daniela looked down at the cloak in her lap and shrugged, playing with a few loose threads on her skinny jeans.

"Welll... I don't like her," she finally said. "She's always been so rude to me. She's always yelling at me and being so bossy. Samaraa confronted her about it once and all Evans said was, 'She should know why. She spends all her time drooling over Potter instead of doing what she's supposed.'"

"Drooling over me, huh?" James smirked. Daniela only smiled and slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Don't get cocky. Plus, that time, it wasn't even you I was drooling over. It was... someone else."

"Uh-huh," James replied disbelievingly.

"So what else is going on?" Daniela asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Padfoot is head over heels for Adrienne Salas," James sighed. "It's scary..."

Daniela felt a little jealous but the confusion took over. Taking it step by step in her head, it didn't make sense to her.

"What about Armani?" Daniela asked.

"They broke up."

"Why?"

"She left him for some other guy," James informed her.

"So he's head over heels for Salas? The bad girl from Slytherin?" James only nodded. "But head over heels for her or 'Sirius' head over heels for her?"

"What's the Sirius version of head over heels?" James asked, sounding amused as he stared at her. She blushed a little under his gaze as she shrugged.

"I guess, lust. Like, he just wants to fuck her," Daniela responded and James laughed.

"No, I think it's the original head over heels this time," James said.

"But why her?" Daniela whined. "Why did it have to be- What is she doing- I can't- why-"

"Ahh, got a little something for dear Padfoot, have we?" James smirked. Daniela blushed considerably.

"I do not," she protested.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him," James laughed.

"You- you won't?" Daniela's voice failed her as she stared at the man in front of her. He only shook his head. "How come?"

He shrugged and stared up at the ceiling through his classes.

"I just won't."

"Mmmmkay then," Daniela slowly replied. "Okay, well... I just came to give you back your cloak." She stood up and faced James. "Don't let her change who you are. Oh, and... please don't let Padfoot fall for Salas."

With that, she left the cloak on the bed and began to walk toward the door.

"Daniela, wait!" James called, sitting up. Daniela paused, hesitating for a moment or two, before turning around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Come," James instructed. Daniela glanced at the door for a few seconds, before she walked back to James. She wasn't even sure she should listen to him.

"What?" Daniela asked, once she was standing in front of him.

"Why were you so angry this morning? It was only a joke," James said. Daniela sighed, taking a seat beside him on the bed. That had been bothering James all day. Sirius and James both agreed that she had overreacted and they'd give her a chance to explain herself before they acted on her words.

"James, you don't know what kind of hell I've had to live through," she sighed, falling back on the bed to lay down. "And you never will... And it wasn't so much the joke as how you KNEW that I wasn't wearing a bra."

"Actually, it wasn't that hard to tell," James responded. Daniela rolled her eyes and stood up with a sigh.

"I'm sleepy as hell and my boots are killing me so goodbye."

With that, Daniela disappeared through the door, leaving James to think on her advice.

* * *

><p>Daniela yawned as she slipped on her robes over her outfit (dark skinny jeans, black tank top, blue '82' dolman top, and grey slip-on Vans).<p>

It was finally Friday. She had been waiting for today for so long. If she didn't receive any extra homework today, she would be free all weekend to do whatever she pleased. She'd already finished her week's homework.

She quickly grabbed her book bag, swung it over her shoulder, and began to head out of the common room. She was busy going over random things in her head, when she stumbled around a corner on the third floor and froze.

Adrienne Salas and Sirius Black were busy snogging nearby. When they heard her fumbling footsteps, they pulled apart and looked her way. Salas smirked as she looked at Sirius, who was staring at Daniela.

Sirius didn't know what to make of Daniela's expression. He couldn't put an exact word on it because it was all a mix of emotions.

But Daniela was staring at Salas.

Adrienne Salas was wearing the uniform. The usually long, silver uniform skirt was unusually short, cut just enough to cover her ass. She was wearing the white button-down, only the two middle buttons buttoned. The rest were unbuttoned and you could easily see her white bra. She was wearing tall, white, leather boots. Her blonde hair fell in straight locks over her shoulders and her piercing green eyes smirked at Sirius's reaction to her kiss.

Daniela didn't say anything, but she began to walk forward again, walking as fast as she possibly could without breaking out into a run.

Padfoot smirked as he amusedly stared at the girl run from the scene, in embarrassment, he guessed.

Daniela had turned the corner and ran full-speed, hurtled down a flight of stairs, and thrown herself into an empty classroom on the second floor.

If Sirius was already kissing Salas, James wouldn't be able to stop him from developing feelings for Salas now.

Daniela felt on the verge of tears. She knew exactly what Salas was gonna do with Sirius. Since he was a "decent lay", she'd fuck him and then it was over.

Daniela quickly straightened up, fixed her robes so that you could still see her outfit, then walked out the door of the classroom.

She headed down the two flights of stairs to the Great Hall. But she wasn't hungry. So stopping at the doorway, her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table.

James was sitting beside Annie Derthan, who was one of the Marauders' best friends. Annie was sitting in between James and an empty seat. In front of them, were Lupin and Peter. Samaraa was sitting beside Lupin.

Daniela thought nobody had noticed her when she closed her eyes and turned away, walking back upstairs.

But somebody had. James.

James' eyes followed her as she left the Great Hall, but he didn't do anything. Instead, he turned to Samaraa.

"Where's Daniela?" James asked her.

"I don't know," Samaraa replied. "I woke her up this morning, but she just told me what she tells me everyday."

"And that's?" Peter asked.

"'Fuck off, I'm sleeping,'" Samaraa replied. Her words caused James, Peter, and Remus to burst out laughing. "What?"

"That's what Sirius says everyday, too," Remus explained. Samaraa only remained quiet, looking around to see if Daniela was coming at all.

* * *

><p>When Samaraa and the Marauders (now joined by Sirius) entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they found Daniela sitting at the front of the classroom, with earbuds in her ears.<p>

"Daniela?" Samaraa asked, sitting beside her. Daniela didn't say anything. She was either ignoring Samaraa or she couldn't hear. "Daniela!"

Daniela turned to look at her, removing one earbud. She watched as Samaraa and the Marauders sat around her. Samaraa sat to her right, Lupin to her left, James directly behind her, and Sirius to James's left, and Peter to James's right.

"What?" Daniela asked.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Samaraa asked.

"I wasn't hungry," was Daniela's only response, avoiding Sirius's gaze.

"Well, why didn't you just sit with us?"

"Yes, because there was always an 'us' when it came to the Marauders, right, Samaraalyn?" Daniela sarcastically snapped back.

Samaraa looked taken aback at her words. However, Daniela only put her earbud back in and faced the front of the classroom, slowly putting the volume up higher on her music player.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I must insist... Reviews? A virtual ice-cream cone from Mickey-D's to whoever reviews! (Only available in vanilla) xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Her Halloween Costume

**A/N: Finally, I know xD Hope you likey and REVIEW, PLEASE! We all know how happy reviews make us! xD Anyway, enjoy! (And pretend iPods exist xD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE 'CEPT FOR THE OC'S XD**

**I am reposting this chapter, because I felt uncomfortable every time I thought about how I forgot to add the divider thingies when I published... And, I'm going to add a nice little "Review Replies" section xD**

**Review Replies-**

**That-Girl-Who's-Very-Lazy: I am _currently in_ Stockton! I love this place! I consider it my hometown, even though I was born in Mexico and I moved to San Jose a year ago. It brings sooo many memories, sometimes I even wanna cry. You live like five minutes away? So, like, French Camp, or one of the other cities nearby? I'll be adding a chapter with some Stockton details soon. Oh, and your friend just needs to look around to find all the exictement ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Cassia4u: Thanks, _but_ I'm still jealous of you ;)**

**moonluver26: Thanks, and yeah, three years is quite some time. I just needed my OC to be considered naive by the Marauders, and I had planned it so that the Marauders left Hogwarts a while before she did. Therefore, I found 14 the perfect age xD. And the technology thing, I know :( But I just can't seem to stop mentioning my iPod xD. That's actually how I write my stories... Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**PenelopeRed123: Well, actually, Annie's never really had a problem with Daniela or anything against her, so she considers Daniela her friend. Likewise with Kitten... Thanks for reviewing! xD**

**One last thing!: Does someone reading this story like Sweeney Todd, cuz I need to gush about him to relieve a little of my obsession xD... On with the story.**

* * *

><p>Sixteenth of October.<p>

Daniela looked through the calendar on her iPod Touch.

She had seen on the notice board that the first Hogsmeade weekend trip would be on the 18th of October. That would be the Sunday before the last week of school. People were allowed to go back home for Halloween from the 24th of October to the 8th of November. Two week break.

_If I could, would I?_,Daniela asked herself. And the answer was immediate. No, she would not.

Sighing again, Daniela thought about what she would wear for Halloween. She had asked Professor Dumbledore if she could wear a Halloween costume the last day of school before break. He had said yes.

She was a witch, yes. But that didn't mean she didn't want to keep her Muggle traditions. She was glad to be a Muggle-born, because Muggles had invented things that wizards didn't understand and would've taken ages to discover.

Daniela's mind slowly drifted from Halloween costumes to Sirius. She had been avoiding everybody. She didn't want to see anything of Sirius/Salas. She didn't wanna hear anything of it.

She was jealous.

Daniela yawned as an idea popped into her mind and she smiled at the mischief.

Laying on the floor with her legs on an armchair, she slowly fell asleep, thinking of the "perfect" idea for her costume.

About an hour later, the portrait hole opened and James Potter and Sirius Black clambered into the common room and smirked as they found Daniela asleep on the floor, wearing a robe over her sleeping clothes, but they were still able to see her camisole.

"Daniela?" James said, as he approached her. She was fast asleep, therefore she didn't hear him. He knelt down beside her and lightly shook her shoulder. "Daniela?"

"Fuck off, I'm sleeping," she mumbled, turning onto her side but unfortunately making her legs fall of the armchair and her foot hit the leg of the chair painfully.

"Fuck!" she yelled, immediately sitting up and grabbing at her foot. She blearily turned and glared at James. "I was sleeping!"

"In the common room," Sirius pointed out and she sleepily turned to glare at him.

With that, she turned her back on them, placing her legs back on the chair, and went back to sleep.

James and Sirius glanced at each other before Sirius turned and began to walk toward the boys' dorms. James glanced at Daniela one more time, before he too headed toward the dorms.

A few minutes later, after James had changed into his pajamas, he went back down to the common room. Daniela was still fast asleep on the floor.

Sighing, he knelt down beside her and carefully picked her up bridal-style. She only stirred a little, just enough to move her head to face his chest. James froze, afraid that she would be angry if she woke up.

Daniela only took a deep breath before she slept peacefully again. James had a little bit of trouble getting Daniela up the steps but he was finally able to get her into the dorm.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked a little sleepily, raising his head. His eyes widened when he saw Daniela in his arms. "Are you suicidal, mate?"

"Shut up," James whispered back. He carefully walked to his bed and lay her on it. She only turned onto her left, turning her back on him, settling herself on the comfy bed.

James sighed in relief before he himself climbed into the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Daniela woke up to find her head on James' chest and his arm around her.<p>

When she first opened her eyes, she didn't realize where she was. It wasn't until she saw Sirius sleeping in a bed in front of her that she realized she was sleeping with someone else.

She raised her head and looked to see James Potter's peacefully sleeping expression.

She had half a mind to stand up and start shouting profanities at the boy. But then she realized he was only doing it to be nice.

_Did he really care?_, Daniela asked herself.

Well, it was possible. For quite some time now, Daniela realized James was trying to be nice to her. She just didn't want someone who could ruin her totally geeky schoolgirl facade.

Daniela lay her head back down on James' chest and slowly felt her eyelids droop again. She was just drifting back to sleep when the door to the room banged open.

"JAMES POTTER AND DANIELA LEON!" a voice thundered throughout the room.

"Fuck off," Daniela mumbled, "I'm sleeping."

"SIRIUS BLACK!" the voice thundered again.

"Fuck off," Sirius echoed, "I'm sleeping."

"REMUS LUPIN!"

There was a slight pause. Daniela didn't open her eyes but she could hear some movement on the bed beside the one she was on.

Then, "Lily?"

James and Daniela immediately bolted up as they heard that name.

Lily Evans was standing at the door to the room, looking as pissed off as a bull.

"DANIELA LEON!" she yelled. "I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WIT-"

"I WASN'T SLEEPING WITH HIM!" Daniela roared back. "Well, I was. BUT NOT IN THE WAY THAT YOU MEAN IT! THATS DISGUSTING, I'M ONLY THIRTEEN!"

"WELL, GUESS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Lily yelled back.

"YOU ARE ONE BOSSY BITCH!" Daniela roared. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SHOW UP HERE AND PRETEND YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN MY LIFE? YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!"

Daniela's words rendered Lily speechless.

"Lily, I swear it's not what it looks like," James said after a short silence.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius were wide awake now, staring from Daniela and James on the bed to Lily at the door.

There was a pause in which Lily glared at James and Daniela before she left the room in a huff. James turned to glance at Daniela, who only rolled her eyes and gestured at the door.

"You go at your own risk," she said. At this, James scrambled out of the bed and tore out of the room.

Sighing, Daniela lay back down, her eyes closed and her hand on her forehead.

"What happened?" Peter asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't even know," Daniela murmured, eyes still closed and hand still on her forehead. "I just woke up this morning in here."

"Actually, James and I found her sleeping on the common room floor last night. And James brought her in to the room since he can't go to the girls' dorms. I guess someone tipped Lily off," Sirius explained to the room.

Daniela only groaned, before she turned onto her side and grumbled, "It's too early for drama."

"Drama between girls never stops," Sirius pointed out.

Daniela only mumbled her reply, before falling back asleep. "Good point."

* * *

><p>"Daniela!"<p>

Daniela opened her eyes, but only threw the covers over head.

"Fuck off, I'm sleeping," she grumbled.

"Daniela, LILY KILLED JAMES!"

At this, Daniela sat bolt upright and reached for her wand, yelling, "WHERE IS THAT BITCH?" before she realized her wand was in her dorm.

There was a bark of laughter and Daniela looked toward the door of the boys' dorms.

Sirius, Lupin, and Peter were standing there with a quite healthy-looking James Potter.

"What the hell?" she yelled at Sirius. "You scared me shitless!"

"Why?" Sirius smirked. Daniela decided to ignore his question as she slowly stood up in front the bed, taking off her rubber band to rearrange her ponytail.

"Daniela, Lily's put some sort of silencing charm on James that we can't remove," Lupin hurriedly said.

Daniela paused with her hair and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean 'some sort of'?" she asked.

"We don't know what it is," Peter replied. "It's not the usual Silencing Charm because we tried the counter-curse and it won't work."

"Oh, shit. Please, tell me it's not..." Daniela whispered, heading toward James and leaving her hair down as she forgot about her ponytail. "How did Lily know about... Did Lily say any words out loud?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "She said, 'Quieteneth Infinitis.'"

"Shit!" Daniela exclaimed. "Okay. James, look at me." James listened. "This is gonna sting a little bit... in a bad place..." James' eyes went wide. "But... you know... Uhmm, okay. When I say go, try to say anything. Your name, my name, it doesn't matter. Just try to talk. Okay?" James nodded his head. "Okay. Ready? Set? Go!"

James opened his mouth and Daniela shouted, "Loquacious ballockus!"

James immediately placed his hands on his privates, falling to his knees with tears of pain in his eyes.

Daniela immediately knelt in front of him, her hand on his shoulder, saying, "I'm sorry, James! I'm so so sorry!"

James only nodded, trying to speak, but the pain seemed to be stuck in his throat. The rest of the Marauders stared down at them in confusion.

Finally, James was able to say, "It's- it's alright."

"Hey, it worked!" Peter exclaimed. Daniela turned to glare up at him briefly.

"Are you okay?" Daniela asked James. He only nodded, still gasping for breath a little.

"Yea- yes."

"What spell was that? I've never heard it before," Lupin said. Daniela glanced up at him, gulping.

"Oh, Uhmmm... Well... You remember Irvine Ormandy?" she said. The boys only nodded their heads. Irvine was a boy who was about two years older than them. He had finished his seventh year when the Marauders were still in their fifth year.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, thinking of the former Gryffindor chick magnet. "What about him?"

"Well... At one point, he was stalking Samaraa, so she and I invented a curse. I just wanted a silencing charm that would be difficult to remove," Daniela explained. "But we agreed to add the pain part. It just goes to your subconscious and finds what part of your body would be in most pain. Then, that's what it acts on. Every time you try to speak, it hurts there. And when you remove the charm, you have to feel the pain. That last bit was Samaraa's idea, because she wanted Irvine to 'learn his lesson.'"

"You invented the charm?" James exclaimed, staring at her accusingly.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "Only Samaraa and I knew it! I don't know how Lily knew it! I'm sorry!"

"James, mate," Sirius muttered. "It's not her fault. She didn't tell Lily to use it on you."

James slowly stood up.

"First, try and see how it feels!" James snapped, turning to leave the room, leaving the Marauders looking shocked and Daniela on the verge of tears.

* * *

><p>Friday.<p>

Daniela was going to wear the costume.

In a way, she was excited, but she was also worried, and not to mention a little sad.

She hadn't talked to James since the accident. Actually, she hadn't seen much of James at all. She wasn't sure if he was avoiding her or it was something else.

Daniela waited until everyone in her dormitory had left, before taking off her sleeping clothes and beginning to put on the outfit. She slipped on the tiny scarlet plaid Gryffindor-uniform-style miniskirt, the white strapless bra, the white knotted uniform shirt, and the tall, black leather boots.

She quickly left her hair down. It was black and straightened. She had straightened it and dyed it yesterday.

She quickly rummaged through her book bag and slipped on the accessories she had hidden from Samaraa. It was a small black music tie, a clip-on belly ring, a realistic-looking clip-on lip ring, a stud on her nose, and a ring on her eyebrow.

Daniela quickly studied herself in a mirror.

She didn't recognize herself. She looked completely different, but shockingly similar to Adrienne Salas. The only thing she hadn't changed was her deep brown eyes. But other than that, she was Adrienne's inverted twin.

Satisfied, Daniela slipped on her cloak, leaving it open like Adrienne Salas did. She put on a huge smile and walked down the stairs to Breakfast the way Salas did.

Finally, Daniela reached the Great Hall.

Pausing to take a nervous breath, she stood up straight, flipped her temporarily long hair back, and began to walk with an air of haughty importance.

The few people that saw her when she entered felt their jaws drop and quickly nudged their neighbors.

The Marauders and Samaraa turned to look when Annie called them. All of them immediately felt their jaws drop open. Daniela pretended not to notice any of the whispers and wolf-whistles. She only kept walking just the way Adrienne Salas might, until she reached the Marauders and Samaraa at the Gryffindor table.

She stood watching them, one eyebrow cocked. It was Samaraa who spoke first.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit... Daniela, what'd you do to yourself?" Samaraa asked, smirking as she realized how short Daniela's skirt actually was.

"Yeah," Annie said. "You look like a slut. Actually, you like Adrienne Salas."

Daniela gave a short laugh and sat down.

"That's the point, Annie," she said. "It's Halloween. My costume is a slutty schoolgirl. Who does it remind you of? My point is made."

The rest of the Marauders continued to gaze openmouthed at her for a few moments.

"Remus, babe," Daniela said, nibbling on a piece of toast. "You might wanna close your mouth."

Annie and Samaraa laughed as they looked at all of the Marauders. Sirius looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. James looked shocked as hell. Remus looked like he had just ran smack into a wall. And Peter looked like all his dreams had come true.

"Oops, time for Herbology with Hufflepuff," Daniela smirked, looking at her gold watch. "See you babes later."

With that, Daniela left the Great Hall, leaving half of the boys staring after her.

* * *

><p>After Herbology, Daniela met up with the Marauders for History of Magic with Ravenclaws. Samaraa had Muggle Studies for that period, so it was just them.<p>

Daniela was planning on listening to her iPod for the whole period.

However, she ended up having a conversation with Sirius Black.

She was already passing History of Magic, so she honestly didn't give a damn. She was listening to a song called Stop And Stare by OneRepublic on her iPod when Annie tapped her and pointed at her journal.

It was glowing a bright silver.

"Thanks, Annie," Daniela whispered, opening the journal and expecting to find Samaraa's handwriting.

However, it wasn't Samaraa's handwriting. Samaraa's handwriting was fairly large and a little Medieval-timed. This handwriting was small and spiked.

_Hey, it's Padfoot. _

She frowned and turned to look at Sirius. He was sitting beside James, who was behind her.

_**How'd you get Sam's flash journal?**_

Sirius read that and raised an eyebrow. Her handwriting was kind of like his. The d's were like a thin, backward 6 and spiked.

_She let me borrow it. _

Daniela clenched her jaw and shrugged as she bent down to write again.

_**Okay. Then, what do you want?**_

She really didn't want to deal with any bullshit right now.

_... What are you going to do when Adrienne sees you?_

_**Ahh... On first-name basis with Salas now, are you?**_

_What?_

_**Last time I checked, you still called her Salas. And to answer your question, what do you expect me to do? Curl up into a ball and cry my ass off?**_

_Adrienne isn't going to be happy once she sees you've gone and dressed up as her._

_**Who said I dressed up as Adrienne Salas?**_

_Well, you said at Breakfast that you dressed up as a slutty schoolgirl. _

_**Yes, I did say that, but I never said I was dressed as Adrienne Salas. Annie said I looked like Adrienne Salas. **_

_That may be true, but Adrienne will think you've dressed up as her to mock her. _

_**Like I give a damn what she thinks... Maybe then, she'll realize what she already looks like.**_

_She looks just fine. _

_**Which is why you're complaining about how I'm dressed?**_

_That's different. _

_**How so?**_

_Well, she's Adrienne Salas. You're just Daniela. _

Daniela felt herself start blushing furiously. In her opinion, he was insulting her.

Quietly, she closed her journal, put her quill down, and raised her hand. Her long hair was blocking Sirius from her view.

Professor Binns was surprised to see Daniela's hand in the air. There was seldom any movement in his classroom while he spoke at all.

"Yes, Leonardini?" he said.

_Leonardini?_, Daniela echoed in her head.

"I am not feeling well," Daniela replied, faking a quite convincing British accent. "May I go to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, yes, you may go," Professor Binns dismissed. Daniela, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear, swung her book bag over her shoulder and took her journal and quill in her hand as she stood up.

"Thank you, Professor," she responded, taking long, quite sexy strides as she walked toward the door. Every boy she passed looked up at her hopefully, staring at her exposed legs as she ignored them.

"Apagon!" Sirius snapped, hitting the boy in front of him in the back of the head with Samaraa's flash journal as he himself watched Daniela leave.

"What?" Jason Apagon snapped back, rubbing his head where Sirius hit him. "She's looking fucking fine, let me enjoy it!"

Sirius only glared at him and Jason cocked an eyebrow.

"That's right," Jason said, "You can't deny it."

"I can easily deny it!" Sirius retorted, lowering his voice to a whisper as Binns began to drone on again.

"James!" Jason whispered, calling him. "Don't you think Daniela's looking fine?"

James hesitated.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Ha!" Jason gloated, turning to Sirius.

"But! She's just a fourth-year!" James finished. "She's way too young to be dressing like that."

"Adrienne Salas started dressing like that in our third year..." Jason pointed out. Sirius scowled.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Annie whispered, joining their conversation. "Why did Daniela leave? She looked fine a minute before she left."

"Yes, why did she leave?" James asked.

"Maybe she didn't want to be in the same room as dear James Potter, who blamed her for what _Lily Evans _did?" Sirius mocked. James' eyes narrowed.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the reason, seeing as she's still taking the classes we have together and never done that before," he growled through gritted teeth. "I know you asked Samaraa for her journal to talk to Daniela. What'd you say to her?"

"I'm not sure," Sirius admitted. "We were talking about Adrienne Salas and-"

"Let me see the journal," Annie demanded. Frowning, Sirius handed her the journal and her eyes quickly scanned the page. "You're so dimwitted, Sirius! Knowing Daniela, she took that as an insult!"

"Why?" James asked. "What did he say?"

"Well, they were talking about Salas looking like a slut. And Sirius said she looked just fine," Annie explained, letting James see the journal. "And then Daniela said how different was she from Salas. And Sirius said that Adrienne Salas was... well, Adrienne Salas and she was just Daniela."

James was silent for a moment. Then, he cocked his eyebrow and stared at Annie.

"Well," Annie sighed, starting to explain. "Basically, Daniela took it as though Sirius was saying that Adrienne Salas was hot and she was just the teacher's pet she's always made out to be."

"And that's an insult?" Sirius retorted.

"Yes, because you just compared them two!" Annie responded. "No one wants to be compared to a slut!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEWS, ANYONE? XD**


	6. Chapter 6: The Unknown Tragedy

**A/N: So here it finally is, guys xD Thanks for the reviews and everything... I don't know how well I wrote this, but it is pretty essential to the rest of the story, so let's leave it at that :) Reviews? Pretty pretty please? ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm JK Rowling? No. Exactly... Trust me, if I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have had a godmother named Daniela S. Black quite a while ago xD**

* * *

><p>Daniela turned a corner and toppled over someone.<p>

Trying to realize what happened, she looked down at the boy beneath her. He was definitely her age. And, as Daniela looked into his eyes, she felt the oxygen leave her mind.

He had stormy grey eyes, just like Sirius's.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Daniela gasped. The boy didn't say anything, but glanced at the rest of her. He was easily able to see her white bra.

Daniela quickly began to scramble off the boy.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, offering him a hand. Hesitating a bit, he took it and stood up.

He had straight, black hair that would've covered one of his eyes if he hadn't flicked it away. Daniela was still entranced by his eyes. They were about a shade or two lighter than Sirius's, but so shockingly like the Gryffindor Sex God's.

"I'm- I'm Daniela Leon," Daniela faintly said, offering her hand once again. The boy cocked an eyebrow and surveyed her. He realized how short her skirt was and studied her over-the-knee leather boots. His eyes narrowed as he saw the little lion on her belly ring.

"Gryffindor," he growled. Daniela sighed as she saw his green-and-silver uniform tie.

"Slytherin," Daniela concluded. "Never mind then. I see you're just as prejudiced as all the Slytherins."

Daniela carefully squatted down to pick up her flash journal and quill, as she couldn't bend down or her underwear (actually, she was wearing hot pants) would be in full view.

However, the boy quickly picked up the notebook and quill and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm Regulus," he said. "Regulus Black."

"Oh!" Daniela exclaimed. "You're Sirius's younger brother?"

Regulus narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"Yes. Lemme guess, you know him?"

"Babe, who doesn't know Sirius Black?" Daniela responded. "Especially between the girls. He's the Gryffindor Sex God..."

Daniela's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Sorry, forget that... You look a lot like your brother. Especially your eyes. How old are you?"

"I'm just three years younger than him," Regulus murmured, avoiding her gaze. His eyes were attracting her in a way she couldn't explain. They were as sexy as Sirius's, but a few shades lighter, which made him seem so innocent.

"Oh, so you're in fourth-year?" she asked, as a bell rung out.

"Yes, I am," he curtly responded.

"Me, too!" she exclaimed.

"I have Potions next and we have Potions with the Gryffindors. How come I've never seen you?" he asked, ignoring the people milling around them.

"I'm in Advanced Intermediate Classes," she explained. "I have classes with the seventh-years."

"Does that mean you'll graduate this year?" Regulus wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," said Daniela. "I have wondered it before, but who knows. I'll know at the end of the year, of course."

"Daniela."

Daniela whirled around and watched as Sirius, Annie, James, Peter, and Remus headed her way. Regulus's eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at his older brother.

"Sirius," Regulus acknowledged.

"Regulus," Sirius responded, glaring at his brother, too.

Just as they reached Daniela, James slid his arm around her waist. She was surprised, his warm hand on her exposed waist sending a few unexplainable chills up her spine.

"Daniela, I need to talk to you," James whispered in her ear.

Daniela paused, hesitating. It was Break. They had fifteen minutes before Defense Against the Dark Arts. She didn't have anything to lose.

"Mmkay," she said. "It was nice meeting you, Regulus."

With that, she stepped out of James' embrace and gave Regulus a hug, leaving everyone present looking shocked as hell.

Daniela disregarded it as she kept walking until she found an empty classroom. Opening the door, she turned to see Regulus smirking at his older brother before disappearing around the corner.

Daniela had the sudden urge to laugh at Regulus's wit, but settled to repress it with a single, mocking smile toward Sirius.

"Well? James?" she said. James, eyes narrowed, regarded her for a few moments, before he shrugged.

"Never mind."

With that, James turned and stalked off.

Rolling her eyes, Daniela shrugged and began to walk toward the group, which was the direction for her DADA classroom.

But as Daniela passed him, Sirius grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, God. Another one," she sighed. Then, she turned and gestured in the direction of the empty classroom she was previously going to enter with James. Once the two of them were in there alone, Sirius rounded on Daniela.

"Why were you talking to him?" he demanded.

"To who?" Daniela asked, smirking.

"To Regulus!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, obviously faking it. "I thought it awfully rude not to apologize after I'd just fallen on top of him. I also thought it horribly wrong if I just left without ever saying a word to him, especially after he looked down my shirt!"

This seemed to infuriate Sirius further.

"He looked down your shirt?" Sirius bellowed. Daniela's expression quickly changed from one of glee to one of fright.

"Sirius, calm down," she said. "It was an accident. I crashed into him and I helped him up. Anyways, why do you care? You said I was just Daniela a few minutes ago. And to be honest, that didn't look like what Regulus quite thought of me."

She grinned at the last thought.

It was true. So maybe she had finally attracted someone who she found attractive. But she didn't want it to be just because of how she was dressed. She couldn't deal with that... A lot of boys were paying her attention today, but that was only because she was dressed so slutty.

Sirius was silent for a few moments as he furiously paced up and down in front of her.

"He's quite handsome, by the way," Daniela added. "He has eyes like yours, except his are lighter and they make him look so innocent."

"Well, if he were so innocent, he wouldn't be such a pureblood idiot!" Sirius snarled.

"Sirius, calm down!" Daniela exclaimed. She was getting fed up of his bullshit. So she talked to his brother. Big deal, she talked to Jamie McKinley's brother and Daniela didn't see Jamie exploding on her because of it.

"Don't you tell me to calm do-"

"I will tell you whatever the bloody fuck I feel like telling you!" Daniela growled, cutting him off. "Now, stop with the bullshit. I was talking to your brother, big deal. I know you hate him, he was hinting at it. But it was me, talking to him! Me! Plain, _'teacher's pet' _Daniela! Not you!"

Sirius stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Did he say anything about me?" he asked. Daniela's breath left her body so quickly, she had to take a gasp of air.

_This_ was the weak link. The reason Sirius was so "angry." He wanted to know if Regulus had said anything of him.

"No... Why?" Daniela asked.

Sirius paused as he slowly walked toward the door, looking thoughtful. He glanced back at her with his hand on the knob.

"You wouldn't understand."

Then, he left.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Leon, will you stay behind?"<p>

Sirius and the rest of the Marauders turned to look at Daniela, whose cheek still had Adrienne's slowly fading handprint, then at Professor Altkins.

Just before class, Adrienne Salas had come up to Daniela and confronted her about her outfit.

"Daniela Leon, what are you dressed as?" Adrienne had demanded.

"A slutty schoolgirl," had been Daniela's words.

"Well, then why are people saying you're dressed as me?" Daniela had paused to smirk before she replied.

"I'm just a slutty schoolgirl. You figure out the rest."

With that, Daniela was going to turn and enter the classroom when Adrienne grabbed her arm, made Daniela face her, and growled, "Filthy little mudblood," before she slapped Daniela.

The Marauders had all reacted quickly, standing in front of Daniela protectively as Adrienne's man-whores did the same. That had been their position for a few seconds, glaring at each other, before Professor Altkins showed up.

Now, it was the end of class and Professor Altkins was asking Daniela to stay behind. Sirius concluded it wasn't going to end well.

But, he had tried warning Daniela. So he wasn't guilty nor worried.

The rest of the Marauders wanted to stay behind and wait for her but they had Slughorn next and if they were late again, they'd have detention for a month.

Daniela never showed up for Potions. Or at Lunch. Nor for Charms or Transfiguration.

The rest of the Marauders were quite worried but Sirius wasn't thinking too much on it.

She would show up.

So, the Marauders went to bed at ten but James and Remus were still quite worried.

Then, just a little after midnight, there was a knock on the dormitory door.

"Fuck off," Sirius grumbled. "I'm sleeping."

So, it was Remus who was forced to get up and answer the door.

"I'm sorry," said a timid fourth-year, "but I thought you might want to know that Daniela isn't in bed. We're actually getting quite worried, too."

Remus thanked the young girl and she left. Afterwards, Remus went and woke James up.

"What?" James grumbled, his covers over his head.

"Daniela's not in her dorm. One of her roommates just came to tell me she's not sleeping in the dorms," Remus told him. At this, James sat up. He was still a little sleepy as he woke Peter up and Remus headed to wake Sirius.

"Fuck off, I'm sleeping!" Sirius growled as Remus shook him.

"Get up," Remus responded. "Daniela's not back. We have to go look for her."

"Why don't you check the bloody map?" Sirius retorted.

"We should have done that first, James," Remus concluded. James nodded, looking in his trunk for the Marauders' Map. He found it and grabbed his wand.

"Lumos," he whispered. The end of his wand ignited and he quietly tapped the map, whispering the enchanted words. The map began to fill itself with all the corridors and classrooms and people of the castle.

Sirius was sitting up now, staring at the pair with the map.

"Well?" Sirius demanded. "Where is she?"

James' eyes scanned the paper for a moment. Then, his face paled in the light from his wand.

"No," Remus whispered.

The urgency in Remus's voice made Sirius worry a bit.

"Mate, where is she?" Sirius demanded.

"The Forbidden Forest."

* * *

><p><em>Faster.<em>

_ Faster, faster, faster. _

_ Fucking _faster_, Daniela!_

Daniela didn't dare look back. If she turned back, she could easily trip and then she was dead.

Daniela had a giant stitch in her side and shoulder, and her various cuts were burning like hell. As she pushed through the thickest parts of the forest, twigs scratched at her face and arms and legs.

It was close, she could feel it, she could sense it.

Gasping for breath, she pushed aside a thick branch and kept running. The trees were getting thinner and they were spaced farther apart. She was getting closer to the edge of the forest.

Then, she saw it. The forest path.

The stitch in her side was spreading. She wanted to throw herself on the ground and curl up into a ball. But she didn't want to die. Not yet.

Daniela kept running...

Then, she saw it. A sliver of moonlight showed her the edge of the forest, treeless grass. Just a little bit more.

She literally dived out of the forest, expecting to land on the grass with a soft thud. But, no. She fell on top of someone else.

Gasping for breath, she quickly crawled away from him, thinking he might be another creature from the Forest.

"Daniela!"

She was laying on the grass, one hand on the stitch in her waist and the other on a cut on her right thigh.

"Get away from me!" she exclaimed, scrambling away quickly.

"Daniela, it's just us!" Remus exclaimed, slowly heading toward her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, pushing herself against a tree trunk, covering her chest and pulling her miniskirt down. "Don't!"

There was a silence and the Marauders only listened to Daniela crying.

"Daniela..." Sirius's voice cut through the thick air like a knife.

Daniela looked up at him through the tears and stared. He slowly headed toward her but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Daniela, we just want to help you," James said, appearing beside Sirius.

"N-no," Daniela sobbed. "Just stay away."

There was a slight pause.

"Oh, fuck it," James concluded, quickly heading toward Daniela. "You need help."

With that, James picked her up bridal-style. Daniela cried harder, yelling at him to let her go, to not touch her, but James paid no attention. Daniela struggled and hit and kicked in his arms, but he only kept walking toward the castle.

Remus found himself numbly following behind, looking shocked and feeling heartbroken. He didn't know what or how, but Daniela looked broken, lost, confused...

Daniela's sobs grew quieter until she was crying silently into James' chest. James stopped and looked back at the Marauders for help.

"What do you think happened to her?" James whispered.

"Well, obviously, something chased her," Sirius said. "But something happened to her before that."

"Yes, but what was it?" Remus said.

"We should get her to the hospital wing," Peter suggested.

"No," Daniela whispered. "Not the hospital wing."

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood staring at Daniela as she quietly slept on James' bed.<p>

She had quite a deep wound on her right thigh and a superficial but large cut stretching from her navel to below her breasts. Her face, arms, and legs were covered in so many scratches, it would've been impossible to count them all.

Her "slutty schoolgirl" costume was barely there. It was falling apart. Her skirt had two gashes on each side, as if something with claws had tried to grab her hips from behind. The knotted shirt was ripped at one side and there was another scratch on the back of the shirt. Her tie was gone and one of her boots was ripped, too, near the thigh.

"We need to clean her up," James finally said. "Moony, do you know-"

"Yeah, I know it," Remus murmured, cutting James off as he headed to clean and fix her wounds.

"Mate, this is far beyond just the Forest," Sirius whispered. "Something else definitely happened to her."

"Yes, but what?"

"We have to get her to tell us," Sirius whispered.

"Mate, as if we don't know her," James sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She hates my guts right now. She won't tell me shit. If anything, Remus might be able to talk to her."

"It's worth a try," Sirius sighed, watching as Remus cured the wound on her thigh, leaving a pink scar in its trace. James, biting his lip, looked toward Daniela's face. There was a deep scratch on her face that no twig could've made. It stretched from beneath her lip to beneath her eye.

"Mate... Don't you think that's too deep to have been made by a twig?" James asked Sirius. Sirius turned to look and shrugged.

"Well, yeah. The rest of her scratches are obviously when she ran and twigs scratched her. That one seems to deep for a twig."

"Oh, God," James murmured, taking off his glasses and screwing his eyes shut. He was tired, but at least tomorrow was Saturday. He was supposed to go back to his house for the break, with the rest of the Marauders. Now, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to leave Daniela behind. She was obviously going through something.

_Maybe_, an idea popped into James' head, _maybe she'll go with us. _

_** No, she won't, mate**_, an inner voice replied, _**she's pissed off as hell. **_

_But if I can convince her..._

_**And how will that happen?**_

_ Well, Annie's going. They get along fairly well. _

_** You're forgetting Annie also fancies Sirius. **_

_ Bugger it all..._

James sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes again. Looking toward Daniela, James saw that Remus was inspecting the scratch on her face.

Then, something caught James' eye.

"Hey, Moony?" he called, walking forward to get a better look. "Is this a handprint?"

It was on her thigh, just visible because Daniela's skirt was riding up. So since she was wearing hot pants, James pulled the skirt up higher to get a better view.

And indeed it was.

Daniela had a handprint on her thigh, near her ass.

"Wh-... Why does she have a handprint?" Peter mumbled.

"Believe me, Wormtail," Sirius sighed, "we're all wondering the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, anyone? You know it'll make me update faster ... And I have quite a few chapters waiting already xD...Please? Hope you enjoyed it, either way xD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Pressured Silence

**A/N: Happy New Years' present! lol, yeah... I would do a Review Reply section but I can't give anything away, so moving on...**

* * *

><p>The next day, Daniela woke up in James' bed again, his arm once more around her, and her head on his chest.<br>She only let out a slow, deep breath without opening her eyes. She was still drowsy.  
>She was aching all over. Any movement hurt. She only wanted to lie in bed and make the rest of the world go away, though having no idea why.<br>Then, she remembered why.  
>Even though her eyes were closed, Daniela could feel the tears building up behind them. The throbbing between her legs letting itself be known, reminding her of the hell she relived yesterday.<br>A lonesome sob escaped her mouth, making James stir. He raised his head to look at her, but she remained unmoving, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to keep her mouth clamped shut.  
>"Daniela?"<br>Daniela let out a slow breath and sniffed.  
>"I'm up."<br>"Daniela," James said, starting to sit up, "we need to-"  
>"Don't move me!" Daniela cried, as pain filled her very being. "Please."<br>Her last word came as a whisper. James bit his lip as he glanced toward Sirius.  
>"Sirius!" he called.<br>"Fuck off," Sirius mumbled, "I'm sleeping."  
><em> Fuck<em>, James thought,_ lazy-ass._  
>"Remus!" James tried again. Remus did stir and looked up. He hadn't slept well last night because he felt concerned for Daniela.<br>"What?" he mumbled, sitting up in his bed.  
>"We need a Pain Potion, mate," James told him. Remus paused as he stared at Daniela. A tear was falling from her eye, trailing down until it fell on James' shirt.<br>"On it."  
>With that, Remus jumped out of bed and fumbled in his trunk, before pulling out a bottle.<br>"Thanks, mate," said James as Remus approached them. "Daniela, we're going to have to-"  
>"My head is fucking pounding but sure," Daniela grumbled. She painfully moved her head so that Remus could give her the potion to drink. She took the sips carefully.<br>She could immediately feel the potion's effect spreading through her body. Her feet and a burning on her leg immediately ceased. The stinging on her face and stomach and the ache everywhere stopped.  
>A little stiff, she slowly sat up, rolling her neck.<br>"Actually..." she said quietly. "That's quite better. Thank you, Remus."  
>"Daniela, what happened to you?" James demanded, standing up. Daniela groaned and fell back on the bed.<br>"Do you really expect me to tell you?" she responded. James bit his lip again and sighed.  
>"Daniela, I'm sorry," he said.<br>"For what?" Daniela looked genuinely confused as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
>"For..." James voice faltered as frowned at her. "For blaming you for the spell..."<br>"Oh!" Daniela seemed to just now remember that. "Oh... Okay. Uhmm... I guess... Apology accepted."  
>James turned and glanced at Remus. Then, he faced Daniela again, before kneeling in front of her on the bed.<br>"Daniela... will you come with me and the Marauders to my house for break?"  
>Daniela's jaw dropped open.<br>"Wh-what?" she squeaked. "Potter, don't fuck around."  
>"Are you going anywhere for break?" James demanded.<br>"Well, no but-"  
>"Is Samaraa going anywhere?" James continued.<br>"Yeah, she's going with her parents to-"  
>Daniela stopped talking as the dorm door opened. It was Annie.<br>Annie's chocolate brown eyes surveyed the scene and she slowly entered. She didn't say anything as she placed her wavy, soft brown hair in a ponytail.  
>"Why isn't Sirius up yet?" was the first thing she said. Daniela shrugged, watching as Annie walked toward Sirius.<br>"Sirius," said Annie, shaking him. "Sirius, wake up."  
>"Fuck off," Sirius mumbled, causing Daniela to smile. "I'm sleeping."<br>"Sirius, we were going to go to Hogsmeade and-"  
>"I'm coming, Anne, I'm coming," Sirius grumbled, surprising Daniela with his response. She had expected Sirius to keep complaining and stay in bed. Apparently, he listened to Annie.<br>As soon as he threw the covers off his head and sat up, Sirius's stormy grey eyes fell on Daniela. His eyes swept over the many scratches and the cuts and scars, before settling on her face, where he could see tear-tracks.  
>"Are you okay, Kitten?" Sirius asked. Daniela, hesitating, slowly nodded her head.<br>"Just cuz you're all trying to be nice to me, it doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what happened to me," she said, quietly averting everyone's gaze.  
>"Babe, what happened to you?" Annie asked after a short silence.<br>"Well... I went to the Forest cuz I needed to be alone for a while. And I guess I went in a little too far because a wolf— I think, it was a wolf, not sure— began to chase me. I ran into a herd of centaurs who said they didn't want a foal harmed, so they'd try to hold him off, but that's as much as they could do. So, I ran out of the Forest and they want to know what happened to me before that," Daniela explained.  
>"What's a foal?" Peter Pettigrew asked, who had woken up while Daniela was talking and now staring drowsily around the room.<br>"It's a young horse," Daniela responded. Peter nodded and sighed as he began to climb out of bed.  
>"Daniela, please," James quietly said. "Even Annie's going... Please?"<br>"James, I can't just show up on your doorstep and say, 'Hi, I'm Daniela Leon, I go to Hogwarts and am in Gryffindor with James. I'm staying with you for a couple of weeks, it was nice meeting you.'"  
>"Well, no," James shrugged. "But my parents will understand. Plus, that's how Jamie met my parents."<br>Daniela's mind went completely blank for a few moments. Jamie McKinley? Jamie McKinley had stayed at James' house before?  
>"Ja- Jamie McKinley?" she managed to stutter. James looked a little confused for a second, before a smirk grew on his face.<br>She was jealous... in a way.  
>"Well, yeah. But Sirius's family knew her since they were both little," James excused. "You know how her family's pureblood so she's very rich and has a lot of inf-"<br>"Yes, yes, I know how different she is from me, thanks," Daniela snapped back. "And the answer is no. My parents-"  
>She fell silent with an unusual look in her eye. She glanced around the room again before she spoke.<br>"My mom raised me better than that."  
>With that, she stood up and left the room, leaving everybody staring after her.<br>"What were you trying to do?" Sirius asked, getting out of his bed. James sighed before standing up again and facing Sirius.  
>"Convince her to stay the break at my house with us," he responded. Sirius was silent for a moment as he stops up and stretched.<br>"Did you really think she was gonna say yes?"  
>"Listen to my words: Trying to convince her."<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, Daniela showed up to breakfast wearing her usual Muggle clothes, though this time she didn't look like she usually did. She was wearing sweatpants, a black thermal, and a grey hoodie.<br>Everyone she passed turned to stare at her. Those looked like the kind of clothes someone who was lazy would wear or someone who was having a "bad day."  
>When she entered the Great Hall, she looked on the verge of tears. She only paused to scan the Gryffindor table, searching for the Marauders. When she located them, she hurried forward.<br>Pushing Jamie McKinley out of her way, she sat next to James and cried into his arm.  
>James, taken by complete surprise, froze for a moment, staring in amazement as she cried.<br>"James," she sobbed, "Jam- James, I'll go with you. I'll stay with you. Just- just get me the hell out of here. Please- plea- please."  
>James reacted quickly, placing his arm around her and pulling her close to him.<br>"Daniela," he said, "what happened to you?"  
>"James, don't- don't ask... I can't- I can't tell you," she sobbed harder. "James, help me."<br>The rest of the Marauders stared on.  
>Annie was completely shocked. She felt that James felt something for Daniela, but she could never figure out what. Now, looking at Daniela crying this way, she felt terrible. She had never seen Daniela cry. Ever in her life.<br>Remus, on the other hand, felt heartbroken. For some reason, he felt as if the world was ending. He had never seen Daniela cry. He had believed her to be a strong girl, so seeing her cry at all was breaking his heart. He had believed that nothing could make this girl cry. Yet, here was the proof that he was wrong.  
>Peter only stared. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't exceptionally concerned, he could care less of Daniela. Peter thought that Daniela was gaining too much attention from James, something he was not so fond of.<br>Sirius didn't know how he felt. He felt bad that, at some point, he hadn't liked her. He'd thought her a bookworm who wasn't worth anyone's time. Thought her someone who had no life... worthless.  
>Sirius looked away from the scene before him. He couldn't bear to witness this. Watching Daniela cry her eyes out made him feel even more horrible, if that was possible.<br>Sirius glanced at Jamie. She was shooting Daniela an annoyed glare. Sirius concluded it was due to the fact that Daniela pushed her aside to reach James.  
>"Daniela," Sirius said tentatively. Daniela's sobs had become quieter until she was crying silently into James' chest again. She turned to look at him. "What happened to you?"<br>"Sirius-" she gasped. "Don't- don't do th- this. I won't tell you- I can't tell you... I just want to get the hell out of here."  
>"C'mon, Kitten," James whispered, standing up with her. "Let's get you out of here."<br>They began to walk out of the Great Hall, everyone's eyes on them. Daniela, ignoring all the stares and whispers, tried to stop crying as James led her out.  
>"James," Daniela whispered as they stopped outside of the Great Hall, "thank you."<br>Then, she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Daniela didn't wake up until the next day. She felt exhausted and the Pain Potion had worn off. She was in complete pain, such that she couldn't move an inch.<br>Daniela lay on the bed where she rested, staring up at the canopy with tear-filled eyes. Her hands were folded together on her stomach.  
>"I want to die," Daniela whispered to herself. She had thought no one was in the room.<br>"Don't say that."  
>Daniela was so surprised that she turned to see who was beside her bed, forgetting the pain.<br>"S- Sirius?" she whispered. She couldn't talk loudly. She felt as if her vocal chords weren't up to the job yet.  
>The pain she'd briefly forgotten pierced her soul like a bucket of freezing water thrown on her. It was like being stabbed with a million needles.<br>"You know, there's only been a few times where you called me 'Sirius' instead of 'Black.' I'm starting to appreciate my name coming out of your lips," said Sirius in a conversational tone. He was sitting on Remus's bed in what seemed to be a comfortable position for him, his hands behind his head.  
>"It hurts again," she whispered, "everywhere."<br>Sirius sighed as he stood up.  
>"I'll give you more Pain Potion," he said as he walked toward his trunk. "But I feel as if with all this Pain Potion, you're going to end up high."<br>"It'd help," Daniela mumbled to herself but Sirius heard her. He only sighed again before he turned back, bending down a bit to put the bottle of potion to her lips.  
>"Daniela," he said slowly, "you have to tell us what happened to you."<br>Daniela gulped her potion down and waited a few moments as she felt the potion take effect.  
>"I don't have to do anything. All I have to do is die."<br>"What?" Sirius asked sharply as Daniela slowly sat up.  
>"In life, you don't have to do anything except die. Everything else is an option, a choice, including life itself," she explained.<br>"Where did you hear that?"  
>"My Muggle Science teacher told me it," responded Daniela, staring out the window with a sorrowful look in her eyes. "He was the best teacher I've ever had."<br>Sirius was silent as he studied her.  
>She looked sad, disappointed, with a look of longing in her eyes. Sirius didn't know what to make of it, Daniela confused him so often.<br>"We leave after breakfast," he said suddenly. "Annie and Samaraa packed your trunk."  
>Daniela remained staring out the window for a moment longer. Her eyes were shining from the sunlight streaming through the window, allowing Sirius to see the exact shade of her eyes.<br>The many scratches from her face were all gone except for the long, deep one, which was still healing. The cut on her navel, which the Marauders and Annie had looked at the night before, was nothing more than a long scratch that was fading away now. The only cut that worried James now was the wound on her thigh. It would leave a scar when it healed, whereas the process was taking quite some time.  
>"Alright," Daniela sighed, throwing the covers off her legs before she jumped out. She noticed she was still wearing the sweatpants and hoodie, but she didn't think much of it. "Let's go down to breakfast then."<p>

* * *

><p>When Daniela, Samaraa, and the Marauders boarded the train, Daniela had changed and was no longer in pain. She was wearing skinny jeans with many zippers, a white cami underneath a grey poncho-style dolman top, and grey ankle boots.<br>James heard her heels clicking on the floor of the hallways as they searched for a compartment to share.  
>Finally, they found an empty one.<br>Daniela, sighing, sat beside James and looked out the window.  
>"I'm not sure if I should do this," Daniela murmured.<br>"Too late to back out now," Sirius smirked. "We left Hogwarts."  
>"I'm an Advanced Intermediate student," Daniela replied. "Do you think I can't easily go back?"<br>"How?" Sirius challenged. Daniela smirked before she looked at him.  
>"I have my ways."<br>Sirius only narrowed his eyes and looked away.  
>"Stop fighting, you two," Annie said. Daniela smiled sweetly at her as she stood up.<br>"Where are you going?" James, Samaraa, Remus, and Sirius asked at the same time. Daniela shrugged as she opened the compartment door.  
>"Around."<br>With that, Daniela left and began to walk aimlessly down the halls.  
>"I need to know what's wrong with her," James said as soon as she left. "She's so quiet... Quieter than usual. And something happened to her at breakfast. God, why is she so confusing?"<br>"You don't know half her life, James," Samaraa said. "You don't know what she's had to live through, what she's had to sacrifice, what she's had to suffer."  
>"Well, then, why don't you let us know?" Sirius asked.<br>"Because that's not my story to tell," Samaraa quietly responded.  
>"Samaraa, what's your whole name?" Annie asked suddenly. Samaraa looked at the ground as she spoke.<br>"Samaraalyn Jones Refillius."  
>"Samaraalyn?" Remus echoed.<br>"Is that why your name has two a's?" James asked, but Samaraa shook her head.  
>"Originally, Samaraalyn is spelled S-a-m-a-r-a-l-y-n. My parents just spelled my name S-a-m-a-r-a-a-l-y-n and my nickname has both a's... They're just weird, you know," Samaraa excused.<br>"It's... unique," Remus murmured, "I like it."  
>Samaraa blushed a bit and nodded.<br>"Yeah, so why do you ask?" she inquired. Annie shrugged and gestured at the closed compartment door.  
>"Remember that day Daniela got angry? She called you Samaraalyn," Annie responded and Samaraa nodded.<br>"Of course."  
>Oblivious to everything besides her path, Daniela walked along and listened to her iPod.<br>She was thinking, trying to untangle the string of thoughts in her head.  
>She wanted to trust James, she felt that he would understand. But she still wasn't ready, she still didn't want to trust yet.<br>Why did you tell Samaraa?  
>Samaraa was different, though. She's a girl, Daniela knew she would understand. Plus, they had become best friends from the moment Daniela set foot on Hogwarts, Samaraa had quickly gained her trust.<br>"Oomph!" Daniela fell forward, on top of somebody.  
>Trying to realize what happened, she looked down at the boy beneath her and immediately recognized the grey eyes.<br>"How come every time I see you, it's cuz I'm on top of you?" Daniela said. Regulus smirked as Daniela stood up and then offered him a hand. "Next time we crash, you're helping me up."  
>"What makes you think we're going to crash again?" he drawled. Daniela rolled her eyes.<br>"How many times have we met?" she said.  
>"Two."<br>"How many times have we crashed into each other?"  
>Regulus grinned and drawled, "Two."<br>"Now," Daniela said, "the probability of us crashing into each other next time we see each other, due to our past experiences, is one hundred percent."  
>Regulus grinned and began walking to where she came from, saying, "Come with me."<br>Daniela sighed before she turned and followed him in the direction of her compartment.  
>"Where are we going?" she questioned as she walked alongside him.<br>"Walking," was Regulus's response.  
>"Why?"<br>"To talk."  
>"Mmkay," she said after a short silence. "My name is Daniela Stephany Leon Navarro, I'm 13, turning 14 on February 9th, and have brown hair and brown eyes."<br>Silence followed her words for a moment.  
>"Looks like black hair to me," he commented. Daniela laughed and leaned into him.<br>"It's brown. You can see so in the-"  
>A compartment door slid open without warning and there was a cry from inside. Daniela immediately took her wand out of her jeans' pocket as Regulus took his out of his robes.<br>They both pointed it at the open compartment door.  
>There was a silence and neither Regulus nor Daniela dared move.<br>"Stupef-"  
>"Expelliarmus!" Daniela cried before the spell could be completed. A wand flew into the air and landed next to Daniela. She stooped down to pick it up and her heart filled with hatred as someone exited the compartment.<br>Adrienne Salas.  
>"You caught me," she said in a monotone as she leaned against the compartment door.<br>Daniela's eyes narrowed as she glowered at Adrienne. She was wearing a grey, pleated skirt; over-the-knee, white socks; black ankle boots; and a white, button-down unbuttoned and ripped over a white bra.  
><em>Slutty bitch<em>, Daniela thought.  
>"Who were you planning on Stunning?" Daniela asked, eyebrow raised.<br>"Regulus here," Adrienne replied, continuing in a bored tone. "The Blacks must be so disappointed. Two blood traitors in their family."  
>"I am no traitor," Regulus snarled, glaring daggers at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.<br>"Yes, you are!" Adrienne growled back, leaning towards him. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be with this mudblood!"  
>Regulus immediately raised his wand but I quickly stopped him.<br>"Regulus, no!" I said, snatching his wand out of his hand. Adrienne backed off.  
>"Give me my wand back," she ordered. Daniela glanced down at the three wands in her hand. Regulus's was ten-and-a-half inches, dark oak, and core of phoenix feather. Adrienne's was eleven inches, evergreen beechwood, and core of phoenix feather.<br>"Here," Daniela said, throwing Adrienne's wand at her, who failed to catch it. "Next time, make sure I'm not around first."  
>With that, Daniela took Regulus's hand and led him away, playing with the two wands in her right hand. Her own wand was eleven-and-a-quarter inches, willow, and had a core of silver unicorn hair.<br>Soon, even though Daniela didn't realize it, she and Regulus were standing almost directly in front of the compartment were the Marauders rested.  
>"Don't do that," Daniela gasped as she stopped. "Adrienne could've turned you into a— I don't know what, but it would've gone bad if she'd had her wand."<br>Regulus grinned and stared pointedly at her.  
>"But you had her wand."<br>Daniela scowled a little, before she burst out laughing, handing Regulus his wand.  
>"You don't get along with her, do you?" she asked Regulus and he shook his head.<br>"Almost nobody except her man-whores do. And Mariah Lerner, Jamie McKinley, Rebecca Sanders, and Taylor Faighton. But that's only cuz they're just like her," he responded.  
>"What do you mean?" she inquired.<br>"Well, they're all hoes."  
>Daniela smirked and shrugged, as if understanding his point, and nodded.<br>"What about you?"  
>"What about me?" Daniela asked.<br>"Do you like her?"  
>"Like you said, almost nobody does," Daniela said, pausing before she sighed, "And she had Sirius head over heels for her."<br>"Do you care a lot for my brother?" Regulus asked and she was surprised that he had called Sirius his 'brother.'  
>"Well, we've never really got along... He's just a bit cocky... with good reason, I guess... But... I think it's because he believes he can have any girl," Daniela sighed.<br>"What about Potter?" Regulus continued and Daniela blinked in confusion.  
>"What about James?"<br>"Do you care for him?" Regulus responded. Daniela fidgeted a bit, shuffling from one foot to the other and biting her lip.  
>"l do... I mean, he cares for me... That's the reason I'm on this train. But I just don't like the reputation he puts up. The cocky son-of-a-gun thing. I wish he would be who he is when he's not in the limelight. But I do care for him because he cares for me and... Well, I do," she murmured.<br>"Yeah, I guess I under-"  
>There was the sound of a compartment door opening, before Daniela and Regulus heard his voice.<br>"What in hell are you doing?"  
>Daniela turned around to see who had spoken.<br>James.  
>Daniela, sighing, turned to Regulus and smiled grimly in an apologetic way.<br>"Sorry," she whispered to him before talking to James, "James, I am talking to Regulus. I'm sorry if there's a problem, but honestly, you don't control my life."  
>There was a short silence in which James didn't say anything at all.<br>"I'll talk to you later, Regulus," Daniela sighed, turning to walk back into the compartment. "Oh, I'll think of a nickname for you."  
>She disappeared from Regulus's view into the compartment.<br>"Stay away from her," James growled, before he, too, disappeared from Regulus's sight.  
>"You don't own me, James," Daniela said, as soon as he sat beside her.<br>"No, but seeing as you won't tell us what happened to you, it makes me suspicious of everyone," James retorted and Daniela faced him with an eyebrow raised.  
>"Even your mates?" she challenged.<br>"Well, no," James admitted. "But especially of him."  
>"Who was she talking to?" Remus asked.<br>"Regulus."  
>"REGULUS?" Sirius bellowed.<br>"REGULUS ISN'T AS YOU THINK HIM TO BE, BLACK!" Daniela roared back. "AT LEAST HE'S NOT A COCKY PRICK LIKE YOU!"  
>"NO, BECAUSE HE'S WORSE!" Sirius yelled back.<br>"NO, HE'S NOT!" Daniela roared. "YOU JUST DON'T GET HIM!"  
>"AND YOU DO?"<br>"YES!"  
>There was a silence in which Sirius and Daniela glared daggers at each other, her deep brown eyes flashing dangerously.<br>"Stop it," Annie said. "Don't fight anymore."  
>"Fuck you, Sirius," Daniela said calmly as she leaned back.<br>"When and where," he steadily replied. Daniela didn't say anything because she was back to listening to her music. But everyone clearly heard her whisper a last word.  
>"Motherfucker."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not what you expected, I know... But, let's be honest. Daniela is a stubborn bitch and she will not tell James so easily... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Side-note: My computer will not work recently, so it will be a while before I can update again. I will try as hard as possible, but we'll see. LOVE YOU GUYS XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner with the Potters

**A/N: Like I said, there were issues with my laptop and it's cuurently getting fixed by the Geek Squad. As per usual, I will try to update as soon as possible, I've had quite some time on my hands and have gotten far on this story. Currently, Im obsessing over Sally and Aidan off of Being Human and have gotten distracted, but will get back on track xD Remember, please review!**

**Now... on to our Review Replies section xD-**

**Obsessed with Vamps: Yeah, I didn't want to make Regulus seem like a bad guy because I feel that deep down Regulus thought like Sirius had, but wasn't strong-willed enough to speak it.**

**Raining Purple Raindrops: ...Fair enough...**

**Jovie Black: IKR? Isn't she so difficult xD lol, it will take a few more chapters and a shocking sequence of events for her to reveal _that_ :)**

**Remember, reviews are the best :D**

* * *

><p>Daniela fidgeted as she and the Marauders and Samaraa left the train with their belongings.<br>"Bye, Dani," Samaraa said goodbye as she spotted her parents. "I'll see you after break."  
>"K, bye, Sam, have fun."<br>They hugged and Samaraa said her goodbyes to Annie and the Marauders before she left.  
>Daniela began fidgeting again.<br>"Daniela," Annie whispered beside her as the Marauders talked amongst themselves, "stop being so nervous. James' parents are super nice."  
>"Mmmmmmmm," Daniela hummed, which wasn't really an answer at all.<br>Annie just smiled, and holding her arm, guided her over to the Marauders.  
>"Guys, I've found James' parents," she announced. The Marauders all stopped talking and turned to look at her. "They're over there."<br>The Marauders looked and a grin spread across James' face. Daniela found herself smiling as she admired James' crooked grin.  
><em>What in living hell am I doing?, <em>she desperately thought.  
>Sighing, she shook her head and looked to the direction in which Annie and the Marauders were looking.<br>His parents were just like Daniela had imagined them. James took most of his looks from his father, who had hazel eyes and black hair, but his hair looked easily controllable, unlike James'.  
>His mother had soft, brown hair and twinkling, blue eyes. Daniela found herself smiling widely as she looked toward them.<br>"C'mon."  
>James grabbed her arm and began hauling her toward them. She made a slight noise between a whimper and a profanity.<br>"Hey, Mum! Hey, Dad!" James gave them a hug and stepped back, regaining his grip on Daniela's wrist once more.  
>"Hi, sweetheart," James' mom replied.<br>"Hello, son," James' dad replied in a deep voice.  
>"Darling, who's this? Your girlfriend, I presume?" his mom drawled out. James laughed but Daniela was blushing.<br>"No, Mum," he said, "remember I told you I was bringing a friend? Daniela?"  
>"Oh, yes!" his mom exclaimed. "Hello, my name is Nicole."<br>"Nice to meet you, I'm Daniela," Daniela said as she shook her hand.  
>"And I'm James, James's father," the man greeted, shaking her hand, as well. Daniela smiled.<br>"Nice to meet you."  
>"Dani, we usually Aparate to my house, but you don't know how to Aparate, soo..." James began to explain.<br>"Yayaya, I know the drill," Daniela rolled her eyes, cutting him off with a wave of her hand. "Let's get this over with."  
>They gathered all of their belongings before they began to Aparate away. Daniela took James' arm and, screwing her eyes shut, felt the familiar sensation of what she called "Buddy Aparation."<br>Once she felt safe, stable ground underneath her feet again, she opened her eyes. James was standing beside her, his hand now on her waist.  
>"Hey, James..." she trailed off, as she stared up at the large house. "Can you Aparate to the States?"<br>James turned to look at her, who was also staring at him expectantly.  
>"I suppose so... Why?" James replied.<br>"Because I wanna go to Denny's..." Daniela hesitated. "...And I wanna show you where I used to live."  
>"And where is that?"<br>"Well, like I said, California. I lived for a few months in San Jose, but I mostly lived in Stockton and that's where I wanna show you," Daniela slowly responded.  
>When James didn't say anything, Daniela went back to staring at the house.<br>It was painted a cream-white, with dark oak door and window frames. Judging by the many windows on the house, Daniela guessed that they had many, many rooms.  
>"Let's go, dears," Nicole said, hurrying forward. "Grab your trunks and let's get on inside. It's quite chilly out here."<br>So she and the Marauders did as they were told, grabbing their trunks and parading on inside. Once inside, they were each assigned a room by James.  
>"Sirius always rooms with Annie, but..." James trailed off as he opened a bedroom door. Turning around to see the group, he saw Daniela raising her eyebrows suggestively at Annie and Sirius. James paused to laugh in appreciation at the girl's humor before he spoke again. "B- but- but we can each have a room to ourselves or Sirius can room with me, Annie with Dani, and Remus with Peter. Your call."<br>Daniela paused as she looked around at the rest of the Marauders, who were also glancing at each other.  
>"Either way, I honestly don't give a flying-" Daniela stopped herself and took a deep breath. "I don't really care either way."<br>"Let's room together," Annie said shortly. "That way, if something happens, we can let the others know."  
>Annie had glanced at Daniela while speaking and now everyone was throwing her furtive glances.<br>"Fuck," she whispered loud enough for them all to hear. "I should've said alone. Would've saved quite some glances."  
>James bit back his laugh as he gestured Remus and Peter into the room he'd just opened.<br>"Mmkay," James said, once he felt sure he wouldn't laugh once he spoke. "Remus, Peter, get yourselves accommodated. Sirius, you know the way to my room. Ladies, follow me."

"I'm ready," Daniela announced, putting on a black jacket over her T-shirt. She had cut her camo jeans a bit and was now wearing them with black military boots.  
>"I'm not," Annie replied, hastily applying shiny, metallic blue eyeshadow.<br>"Annie," Daniela sighed, "we're having dinner, not going clubbing... Well... at least, we aren't."  
>Daniela smirked and Annie turned to glare at her briefly. She was referring to Annie's reputation of being a really heavy partier. Well, before she began to hang out with the Marauders, at least.<br>"I am not going clubbing," Annie snapped. "I just wanna look good."  
>"Uh-huh," Daniela said, walking toward the door and opening it. "For Sirius."<br>Daniela broke out into a run, slamming the door shut, as she heard Annie's shriek of "Daniela!" and the clatter of a hairbrush hitting the closed door.  
>Snickering, she began to walk as she neared the staircase.<br>"Kitten."  
>Daniela's first reaction was a cuss word. However, she held her tongue because she clearly recognized the deep voice of the sex god.<br>"Black," Daniela coldly acknowledged.  
>Before they left Hogwarts, Daniela had thought that maybe she and Sirius could be friends. Now, she wasn't so sure. She wanted to be friends with him, of course she did. He was funny and he looked like he had his moments of wisdom when asked for advice. No, she wanted to be friends.<br>What was holding her back then?  
>Regulus.<br>It frustrated Daniela, it angered her beyond reason, to see how little faith Sirius had in his brother, how little Sirius thought of him. They were family, they were supposed to love each other, treat each other with respect, and such.  
>But that wasn't the only reason holding her back.<br>Herself. She was angered at herself for thinking such thoughts of Sirius. Of thinking that Sirius believed his family wasn't good for him, or something along those lines. They were his family, they should be good enough for him. Due to past experiences, though, Daniela thought she should understand that not every family is perfect. She had lived through hell with her own family, so why couldn't she understand it if Sirius thought his life to be similar to hers, a hell he didn't want to continue living inside of?  
>She was scared also. She was scared to trust anybody, to allow people to see a side of her no one had ever seen. As Daniela thought of a word to describe that "other side of her," she realized she was contradicting herself. Vulnerable, weak, exposed were the words that came to mind. But she was wrong.<br>What did she have to lose? To be quite frank, she had unwittingly shown the Marauders that "other side of her." When they found her in the Forest, she had been weak, vulnerable, exposed, hurt. It was too late now. She couldn't undo what was done.  
>And that's what hurt the most. She couldn't rewind a moment in her life. She could try, oh, magic had many possibilities. But she would never change, for she was scarred for life.<br>She couldn't undo the damage. That was there to stay shown in the scars of her face and body. To her, though, the deepest scars were the ones which hadn't healed yet, the ones in her heart and memory, the ones you couldn't see. The scars that had been there to torture her like open wounds from the age of ten. The moment where her life was filled with confusion and insecurity... Where it all began.  
>"I can't rewind a moment in this life," she faintly heard herself whisper.<br>"That, my dear, is quite true."  
>James Potter, Sr.'s voice drove Daniela out of her reverie. Turning to look up at him, she smiled faintly, with a small hint of bittersweet apathy.<br>"And that's sad, really," she sighed, giving the man a sad, little smile.  
>"Yes, dear, but remember, if things hadn't gone the way they had, you might've never met my son and you might've never stayed here. Life is a chain reaction and there are some things we don't want to happen, but have to accept. Always remember this, though: Life goes on."<br>She had heard the motto many times before... From her mother, her grandmother, her aunt. But could her own life really go on like that?  
>Before this incident, she loved Hogwarts. She looked forward to it every summer... But now, she was terrified of the magic school. Everything had changed so suddenly, had become so unpredictable.<br>"That's true," Daniela nodded. "And not meeting your son would have been quite the loss."  
>"Ahh, so you fancy James?" Sirius said, making her turn to look at him. She studied the way his grey eyes were twinkling in delight at her silent reaction. His black hair falling in perfect waves as he tried not to burst into laughter.<br>"You could say that," she shrugged.  
>"Dinner's ready!"<br>Daniela recognized Nicole's voice and shook her head.  
>"Dinner," she mumbled, before screaming out her friend's name. "ANNIE, DINNER'S READY! ARE YOU DONE GETTING YOURSELF READY TO GO CLUBBING?"<br>Sirius almost did a double-take as she screamed the words down the corridor.  
>"She isn't going clubbing, is she?" Sirius demanded of Daniela, sounding a tad bit desperate.<br>"No, but she's trying to look oh-so-purrdy... for you."  
>Before Sirius could reply, Daniela bounded down the steps, leaving Sirius to blankly stare at Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter himself was trying not to laugh, but he honestly didn't know what to tell the man who was like his son.<br>In another room, Annie put down her foundation and paused, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had smoky grey/blue eyeshadow and eyeliner with light pink lipstick. Her sky blue eyes were staring with a deep sense of bittersweet feelings.  
>She missed certain things about her life. How it had all been carefree in her magic-filled life before... before Voldemort had risen to such power. Back when no one was worried about Death Eaters attacking their families.<br>Back when she and Sirius were little kids running around butt-naked on their lawn, getting wet... Of course, his mother had no idea either, so those were the fun times when her mom baby-sitted him.  
>The thought brought a smile to Annie's face.<br>"Annie!"  
>The door to the room she and Daniela shared burst open and Sirius appeared at the doorway, holding the doorknob.<br>"Yes?" Annie tentatively replied.  
>"Are you ready?" said Sirius, relief washing over his face and happiness filling his heart. He had worked so long and hard to keep Annie from going clubbing daily for her to just ruin it all.<br>Annie didn't even turn around. She only watched his reflection in the mirror, noticing the way the little crease in between his eyebrows disappeared and his full lips immediately broke out into a smile.  
>Oh, how she loved Sirius and his handsome features.<br>Whilst she and Sirius grew up together, she learned to love him as a brother. But as they went from kids to teenagers, she began to fall in love with him.  
>"Why?" was her response.<br>"Why what?"  
>"Daniela told you I was going clubbing, huh?" Annie accused, narrowing her eyes at the man she loved in the mirror.<br>"Sort of," Sirius murmured, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But she told me she was just kidding."  
>Annie contemplated her options. If she told Sirius how she felt about Daniela, he might disagree and tell on her. But she could trust him with everything. Right?<br>"Sirius, do you like Daniela?" Annie tentatively asked.  
>"'Course," Sirius responded, walking into the room and throwing himself on her bed. "She's shy, but she's funny and she's got wit. She sort of reminds me of James, to be honest."<br>"Wha— of James?" Annie echoed. The statement had surprised her because all she ever thought of Daniela was an acquaintance who was slowly and quietly making a barrier between her and Sirius by winning him over.  
>"Yeah. You know, sarcastic, funny, and she will defend herself and her opinion. The only difference is she's modest and she doesn't go looking for fights," Sirius replied, staring at the ceiling.<br>A frown slowly made itself onto her face as she thought. She'd never really thought about it that way. Lately, Daniela had been getting all the Marauders' attention and that was starting to worry her, because she was used to their attention solely on her. After all, she was the only female Marauder.  
>You're jealous, a voice whispered in her ear, You're jealous of Daniela. You envy her.<br>"I am not jealous," Annie whispered harshly to herself.  
>"What was that, love?" Sirius asked.<br>"Ohhh... Nothing."  
>"She fancies James, you know," Sirius sighed.<br>"What?"  
>"Daniela... She fancies James."<br>"I sort of figured," Annie slowly replied, shrugging. "Almost every girl in school fancies either you, James, or Remus. She doesn't seem too interested in Remus, and you two are always bickering, so it had to be James. I mean, she's slept on his bed twice and she went straight to him in the Great Hall yesterday."  
>"Twice," Sirius repeated, rolling the word over on his tongue. "Twice... That's nothing, really... Well, at least, not compared to the countless times you've slept on my bed."<br>Sirius smirked as he saw a blush start to creep up Annie's neck.  
>"The first time I was drunk!" she defensively exclaimed. "And you didn't sleep in the bed. Plus, we grew up together, it doesn't matter."<br>"Mhhmmmm..."  
>"How do you think James feels for her?" Annie asked, half-interested, half-wanting to change the subject.<br>"For who?"  
>"For Daniela, of course!" Annie responded, shaking her head. So, maybe Daniela wasn't that bad after all. No, she wasn't. Annie was just being paranoid...<br>"Oh, Uhmm... Like Jamie said, 'if it weren't for the fact that James asks Lily out daily, I'd say he fancied Daniela.'"  
>"Sirrriiiuuuusssss," Annie said slowly. "Have you noticed something?"<br>"Noticed what?"  
>"When was the last time James mentioned Lily Evans?" said Annie, staring at Sirius while shaking her head.<br>On the bed, Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly realized he couldn't. He couldn't remember the last time James had mentioned Lily. All Sirius recalled talking with James about was Daniela and her injuries and Daniela and the Forest and Daniela and Adrienne Salas and Daniela and Samaraa. It seemed that lately all they talked about was Daniela.  
>"I... I don't remember," he slowly replied.<br>"Exactly..." Annie responded.  
>"What part of the announcement 'Dinner' do you guys not understand?" The door swung open to reveal Daniela standing at the door, looking annoyed. "Come on, lovebirds. Prongs is starving."<br>Annie and Sirius began to blush, but Sirius hid it with a smirk, sneering, "Ahh... Prongs?"  
>"Yes, Prongs... As in James Potter. As in the son of Nicole and James Potter who own this house. As in my savior. As in-"<br>"We get the point, Kitten," Sirius cut in, rolling his eyes.

"So, uhmm... Daniela... How old are you?"  
>Daniela raised her gaze to see Nicole Potter.<br>"I am thirteen years young, almost fourteen," Daniela responded, smiling as she heavily emphasized 'young.'  
>"Right... So where are your parents?" James Potter Sr. asked. Daniela tried to shrug off the question as normal but it didn't exactly calm down her nerves.<br>"Wellllllllll... My mom is dead and I don't know where my father is, but I hope he's rotting in hell," Daniela shrugged.  
>A shocked silence followed her words.<br>"I beg your pardon?"  
>Daniela once again raised her cold gaze to Nicole.<br>"I think you heard me quite clearly, ma'am," was Daniela's response. Silence followed her words once more. She didn't say anything or make a movement for that matter. She sat there, staring down at her food with thoughtful, brooding eyes.  
>James didn't know how to feel... And he didn't know what his parents would say after this. He had learned almost nothing about Daniela recently and that scared him... He didn't know exactly what he was scared of, but it was probably the cold, lifeless look in her eyes right now, when her family, her father, was mentioned. It was probably the way she never talked about herself, be it her family, her house, or her person.<br>James looked up at his parents. A shocked look seemed etched on both of their faces. Looking around the table, he caught Sirius's eye.  
>His expression was clearly read by Sirius: <em>What the hell?<br>_ Sirius was confused with the girl that sat directly in front of him. He'd never heard her speak of her family before or even of herself at all. She was always brooding and looking thoughtful, but something intrigued Sirius about her and he now realized what it was. It was the way he could never decipher her.  
>Sirius had learned to read people quickly after he ran away from home. He'd met many people, some safe and some not-so-safe, thus he'd learned to determine which was which.<br>But Daniela was a different case...  
>He could never even think about what she thought. She was a mystery to him and that interested him greatly, in a way he most certainly could not explain.<br>Remus, on the other hand, felt disturbed. Daniela would never mention her family or thus anything about herself. But that didn't mean he didn't have an inkling of a clue what her life was like, what she feared the most, and why she would never speak of family. His thoughts scared him to a point to where he believed that was really what happened and he felt sorry, angry, frustrated, sympathetic, and apathetic toward her all at once.  
>But if it really was what Remus thought,... Remus didn't think he'd be able to continue living her life the way she was, if he'd been in her place... Completely carefree.. Enjoying everything life had in store, whether it be good or bad.<br>Peter, once again, did not give a rat's ass. He thought he had a clue, but he honestly didn't care either way.  
>Annie was busy studying each Marauder. James looked shock, Sirius looked thoughtful, Remus looked like he was pondering something rather painful, but Peter looked like he didn't give a shit.<br>Annie was feeling confused herself.  
>She'd heard rumors of Daniela's life, but she hadn't spread them or pondered on them... Daniela's life really wasn't her business. They'd never really talked before Daniela started talking to the Marauders, but they've never had any problems. Therefore, both of them thought of their relationship as a mutual friendship and were glad to keep it that way.<br>Now, Daniela briefly looked up and locked eyes with Sirius, who was beside Annie, then turned to glance at her. Annie felt her heart sink a little lower in her chest as she briefly saw the broken soul beyond the deep, brown eyes.  
>"You are a mystery to me," Annie heard Sirius whisper beside her, just loud enough for Daniela to hear him.<br>If Sirius had said that to her, Annie probably would've fainted.  
>But no, not Daniela.<br>She only shrugged and lowered her gaze to her plate again, allowing her bangs to cover her dark eyes whilst whispering, "What's a world without enigma?"

* * *

><p><strong>"What's a world without enigma?" - credit goes to Lil Wayne off his song Six Foot Seven Foot ft. Cory Gunz xD<strong>

**Anyway, hope you stick around for the next installment, which shouldn't take more than a few weeks xD *sing song voice* Reviews are love, you guys! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Forbidden Memories

**A/N: So... I know it's been forever. But... don't give up on me! I promise you that this story is going to get a lot farther, especially because I have so many (I wanna say great, but that's up to you.) ideas! Anyways, I just saw _I am Siriusly loving Snape_'s review and couldn't resist her Sirius puppy eyes... jk xD**

**Anyway, please stick with me cuz I have a feeling this story is going to be pretty fun.**

**Also, this chapter just popped out of nowhere. I was reading a Sirius/Bellatrix story on when they both reflect on their past lives and the events that made them who they are "today." So, I made this believing that some serious shit had to happen to Bellatrix for her to be the crazy bitch we know and despise today :) [for killing our incredibly handsome and dear Sirius, of course xD].**

**Review Replies-**

**Jovie Black: THANK GOD, YOU'RE STILL WITH ME XD. Anyway, thanks, hope you still like this after Marauder era turns into the Voldemort ages :)**

**I am Siriusly loving Snape: I COULDN'T RESIST THE PUPPY EYES, HERE YOU GO XD. jk :D Thank you, though :) I also want to add that if your username holds true, you will like this once it gets into the Harry Potter times, cuz I have an idea involving Snape :)).**

**Anyway, enjoy! (I'm done ranting xD)**

* * *

><p>Daniela was standing at one end of a corridor. She immediately recognized it as the fourth floor corridor at Hogwarts, but she had no idea what she was doing there.<p>

Suddenly, someone appeared around the corner of the corridor. She wore a small, puffy "fairy-style" skirt, black boots, and a black T-shirt. She brushed her bangs from her face to reveal deep brown eyes and with a sudden shock, Daniela realized it was herself.

Suddenly, something went flying past the Daniela who was watching everything. Whatever it was, grabbed Daniela 2 and slammed her into an empty classroom with her arm over her chest. Taken by complete surprise, Daniela 2 stumbled back and fell to the floor. The first Daniela quickly stepped into the classroom after them, before the person who'd knocked Daniela 2 to the ground locked the classroom door.

Everything seemed to freeze as Daniela recognized the person.

It was a she. She had raven-black hair, blood-red lips, pale ivory skin, a perfect figure, and heavy-lidded ebony eyes. She smirked as she grabbed Daniela's hand and helped her stand up.

"Trixi!" Daniela protested as she studied Bellatrix Black in front of her. "Don't do that! You could've just grabbed my hand and hauled me in here, instead of jumping me!" Bellatrix sneered as she slowly placed her hand around Daniela's throat, making her back up until she hit a wall. Bellatrix's eyes were twinkling with delight, though Daniela's expression seemed more bored than anything.

"But we all love foreplay," Bellatrix whispered, her hot breath hitting Daniela's neck and making her skin crawl. Bellatrix was slightly tightening her grip on Daniela's throat, as she caressed Daniela's face.

"You always were a kinky one," Daniela muttered, grabbing Bellatrix's hand and yanking it from her throat.

"Don't deny you love it," Bellatrix grinned. Daniela only laughed and fixed her skirt, as it was riding up. "That may be so, but that doesn't mean you can jump me any time you want," Daniela replied.

"Hey, I did it quickly so no one would recognize us," said Bellatrix, sounding a tad bit annoyed.

"Even if they saw you with me, Trixi," said Daniela, adjusting one of her bra straps through her shirt, "they would never believe it was you. What would dear Bellatrix Black be doing with a mudblood like Daniela Leon?"

"Rumors spread fast, love."

"Yes, seeing as you hate your 'blood-traitor' cousin, Sirius, you would probably be degrading me, right?" Daniela mocked.

Bellatrix's expression quickly changed. A look of pain crossed over her face and her pupils seemed to dilate with horror. The look was quickly replaced by one of distant bittersweet nostalgia, her eyes seeming to be staring straight through Daniela.

"Don't pull that card, Dani," Bellatrix whispered, leaning against the wall before she slumped down.

Daniela only shook her head before she went down on one knee in front of Bellatrix.

"I hate to say it, Bellatrix," Daniela said, watching as Bellatrix cringed. She never called Bellatrix by her whole name. It was always Trixi or Trix, or on rare occasions, Bella. But never Bellatrix. "I hate to say it, but you brought this upon yourself."

"How?" Bellatrix asked, looking up. She looked like she was in pain and wanted to cry, but Daniela knew better. Trixi wouldn't cry.

"Bella, Sirius was your favorite cousin, right?" Daniela inquired, staring at the older girl with scrutinizing interest. "If you really loved him, Trix, it wouldn't have mattered what House he was Sorted into. No, listen to me: Do you really think every single Black was a Slytherin? You're wrong. Some of your Black ancestors were married to Gryffindors, but your family have decided to forget that, right? Your family has always put stuff into your head about purebloods, things that you don't agree with, but are too scared to fight against."

"How can I?" Bellatrix responded. "If I do, then I'll be disowned and I won't be a Black anymore."

"Is that what's getting in your way? Your pride? Does your family name really mean more to you than what you believe in, Bellatrix?"

Daniela hadn't meant to say the words so harshly, but they just slipped out.

"No, of course not!" Bellatrix exclaimed, springing up.

"Then what is, huh, Bellatrix?" "I'm scared that... that... that I'll be left alone. Nobody would want me," said the quiet voice of Bellatrix.

"That's not true... Sirius would understand and I would still love you," Daniela said. Bellatrix smiled and nodded, hugging her.

"Bella, your friends are gonna miss you," said Daniela suddenly, in an urgent tone. She had checked her purple, zebra-background, diamond-encrusted watch and it was time for dinner.

"Okay... I'll see you around, Kitten," said Bellatrix, regaining her smirk as Daniela scowled.

"Bye, Trixi."

With that, Bellatrix hugged Daniela, kissed her cheek, and bounced out the door of the classroom. Daniela only sighed, before picking up her book bag and wand, which hand fallen out when she was tackled, and headed out the door herself.

Daniela 1 found herself shocked. She never thought it would be that awfully weird to anybody else. It looked like Bellatrix and herself were more than friends, but they never had been. Just best friends. The closest best friend she had, in fact.

Suddenly, the empty classroom dissolved and Daniela found herself standing in a grand room, in front of herself again and Bellatrix. Am I in a Pensieve?, Daniela thought to herself.

"Don't talk to me that way, Bellatrix!" Daniela was yelling at Bellatrix. "You don't even know the motherfucker!"

"Shut up!" Bellatrix screeched. "Don't you dare call Rodolphus that!"

"You don't know him, Bellatrix! You're getting married to him and-"

Daniela stopped herself and began pacing up and down. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Bellatrix.

"You've changed," Daniela stated. "Ever since Sirius left, you've changed."

"No, I haven't," Bellatrix protested.

"Yes, you have," Daniela insisted.

"It looks like your family's finally getting through to you, Bellatrix. You're finally understanding and _accepting_ everything they've taught you about purebloods and mudbloods, huh?" Bellatrix remained silent as Daniela paced around her, scrutinizing her with a disgusted face.

"I never thought you'd fall for it..." Daniela murmured. "But then again, I'd never thought you'd let your family marry you off to a Death Eater."

"He's not a Death Eater!" Bellatrix screamed, whirling to face Daniela. However, as soon as she turned, Daniela slapped her and she stumbled back. Bellatrix, with her flawless, ivory skin, was not used to anything like that.

Bellatrix's instantaneous reaction was to slap Daniela and choke her. But, she didn't... Instead, she remained silent as Daniela glared at her.

"Get your head outta your ass, Bellatrix!" Daniela bellowed. "Lestrange is a Death Eater! Come to your fucking senses! What happened to Trixi Black, huh? The one who agreed with Sirius, mhhm? What have they done to you?"

"Go to hell, Daniela Leon," spat Bellatrix spitefully, whirling to exit the room.

"I'll meet you there, Bellatrix," was Daniela's vicious reply. Bellatrix paused with the door open, but did not turn around. She left and slammed the door behind her.

The room, which Daniela had come to recognize as the Room of Requirement, dissolved once more. She found herself standing in another empty classroom, and with a jolt of fear, realized it was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

It was dark and moonlight was streaming through the open window. Daniela looked down upon the grounds and her eyes slowly widened.

_ I must be losing my mind_, she thought.

It was what looked like a giant wolf, a black dog, and... a stag...

_I'm losing it_, Daniela concluded. _What in hell would a dog, a wolf, and a stag be doing together?_ It wasn't natural. The wolf would've already killed the stag and attacked the dog...

_Wait... Is that a rat?,_ Daniela thought as she squinted down at the grounds.

And it was. She could see it because of the animals' shadows caused by the moonlight. They were skirting around the edge of the Forest, but they disappeared into the trees.

First, I think I'm in a Pensieve, now I see animals, prey and predator, acting like friends. I've finally lost it, Daniela thought, sighing in dismay.

Suddenly, the door opened and Daniela turned to face it. It was Daniela 2 again and she was shoved into the classroom. The door closed again, while Daniela fixed her long, curly hair and her straight bangs. The door opened again and Bellatrix strode in, looking a little more than angry.

"There," she stated, "I didn't jump you. I hauled you in here."

"What do you want, Bellatrix?" Daniela demanded, sounding cross.

"I just want to make a single thing clear," Bellatrix growled, "You and I are nothing. You were just some filthy little mudblood who I thought I'd have fun with..." Bellatrix paused to smirk at Daniela, slowly advancing on her. "Experiment on."

"I see you're still as kinky as ever," Daniela replied, rolling her eyes.

"That'll never change, pet," was Bellatrix's response.

"Okay... Is that it? I can and should make a summary of this: *ahem* I never cared for you, I just thought I'd have fun playing with your feelings. I don't want to ever talk to you again and I don't want you to talk me. Goodbye forever, I hope the worst for you. That's about right, yes?"

"Exactly... See you in hell." Daniela 2 was silent as Bellatrix sneered and walked out the door, completely enjoying Daniela's misery and torture. Daniela made sure that Bellatrix was gone before she sank to her knees in defeat.

"Bellatrix," she whispered. "You were my closest friend, Trixi... But I was just a mudblood to you..."

Something that felt like pity stirred in Daniela's chest as she watched herself. This made her feel disgusted at how much she had once valued her friendship with Bellatrix Black. Suddenly, the world around her was spinning and she could faintly hear a voice calling her name.

"Daniela... Daniela. Daniela, wake up!"

Was this a dream? Could it possibly be that she was remembering all of this in a dream? Were all of these painful memories haunting her in her dreams now?

"Bellatrix," Daniela heard herself whisper as she opened her eyes. With horror-filled eyes, she stared up at the frowning faces of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Annie Derthan.

* * *

><p>"No, you have to explain everything," Lupin insisted, sitting beside Daniela on the bed.<p>

Currently, it was about 3:30 in the morning and everyone seemed to have decided to have a sleepover on her bed. Annie was on her own bed, laying with Sirius, while joining the conversation. James was laying with Daniela, while she rested her head on his arm. Remus sat beside them and stared at Daniela expectantly.

"Guys, I'm soooo sleepy," Daniela said, trying to restrain a yawn. "Can we have this lovely conv-v-v-"

The yawn escaped from her lips as she opened her mouth wide and closed her burning eyes.

"Can we have this lovely conversation tomorrow?" Daniela finished.

"No," James stated. "We clearly heard you say her name."

Daniela took a deep breath before sighing and looking around at the Marauders, save for Peter.

"If I tell you, then can I go to sleep?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Fine... But Annie, no offense, but to be honest, this doesn't involve you so can you leave us alone?" Daniela said, turning to look at the cuddling Sirius and Annie.

"Wh-What?"

Annie's eyes were wide as she stared at Daniela, looking as if she'd never heard of such a thing before.

"Annie, please..." James said.

"B- bu- but... Sirius will tell me whatever you tell him!" Annie exclaimed. "Won't you, Sirius?"

There was a short silence, in which Sirius stared between Annie and Daniela. He was bound by his loyalty to Annie, but the temptation to finally know something about Daniela was quite strong.

"Well, in that case, Sirius, you may go as well."

Daniela's voice cut through Sirius's thoughts. Sirius sighed before giving Annie an apologetic look, which gave her his answer.

"I can't believe you!" Annie gasped, jumping out of the bed and stalking out of the room. Sirius felt guilty but he needed to know why the hell Daniela was whispering his cousin's name in her dreams.

"Ok, so why did you say Bellatrix in your dream?" Sirius demanded, sounding a bit harsher than he intended. Daniela's pools of melted dark chocolate grew wide before she sighed and closed them, trying to erase the hurt.

"Bellatrix and I were once best friends," was Daniela's simple reply.

"WHAT?"

The three men's voices filled the room but Daniela only winced once.

"Yeah... I met her in my first year... She was in her fifth year and we became friends. She didn't agree with what her family taught her. She got to know me, and that's how she came to the conclusion that maybe her parents were wrong... Maybe mudbloods weren't all that bad-"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," Sirius cut in. "Are we talking about the same Bellatrix here? Bellatrix Black? The crazy bitch?"

"How many Bellatrixes can I know?" Daniela replied coolly. "Anyway, we were friends all through my first year and half of my second year. Before you ran away, Sirius... When you ran away, she began to change..."

"Hold on, what?" Sirius interrupted yet again. "When I ran away, she changed? How?"

"She became colder towards me... I realized the reason when she told me her father was arranging her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange. We were arguing and I realized that ever since you'd run away, she'd changed. She would barely talk to me. I realized why she'd changed... In Black Manor, Sirius, you seemed to be the only one keeping her sane. I think, knowing that someone agreed with her, made her feel better. But when you ran away, she had no one like that left. She was forced to accept the pureblood ways, until it had become her thinking..."

Daniela paused to stare at the Marauders' shocked expressions. Sirius, though, was silent as he thought about Daniela's words.

What if he had been the reason Bellatrix was now one crazy bitch? She'd never been exactly what he would call sane before, but she'd never been as bad as after he left. "She told me what you guys used to talk about," Daniela continued, directing her words at Sirius. "About how you used to tell her to think for herself. That everything she was being taught by her family was what they thought and she needed to have her own opinions and thoughts."

If Sirius had been looking for a scapegoat by saying that Daniela was lying, that she and Bellatrix had never been friends, his plan was crushed. It was true; he'd always told Bellatrix to think for herself because her parents were putting their own ideas into her head.

"After that argument," Daniela said, "we didn't talk again. The next time I talked to her, it was the last time. It was at the beginning of last year, which was her seventh year. Basically, she told me that I meant nothing to her, I'd been a toy to play with, and to never speak to her again... I guess I should've seen it coming. Her family had finally nailed her head with their pureblood ways..."

"Are you defending her?" Sirius asked, sounding disgusted.

"Sirius, she was my closest friend ever. I guess, in a way, I'll always find a way to defend her. But not exactly. I'm just saying that, when you left, her family had a clear field. They put pureblood thoughts into her head, things that you had been able to keep out of her head while you were around. But once you left, they got through to her."

Silence followed her words and Daniela was finally allowed to think about her dream. Something about the last scene kept nagging at her... Daniela finally realized what it was. The animals.

"Prongs," Daniela sighed without thinking, then giggled. "It's funny cuz I just had a dream that..."

Her voice failed her and her eyes went wide as her mind worked at hyper-drive.

Could it be?

She and Samaraa had always thought there was something fishy about Remus disappearing every month. Most of the time, he said his mom was sick, but Daniela began to notice a pattern.

She remembered one night where she couldn't sleep and she sat at her window and stared at the full moon. She heard a howl in the distance, but she didn't think much of it as she thought of Lupin and how she wished his mother would recover soon.

The next full moon, she heard the same howl as she thought the same thing. It was all a strong feeling of deja vu, the way she stared at the moon, heard the howl, thought of Lupin and his mom.

That's when she realized Lupin was gone every full moon.

Why was he called Moony? Why was that his nickname?

Daniela's heart sank in her chest.

And why was James' nickname Prongs?

Her heart sank again.

Why was Sirius, Padfoot and Peter, Wormtail?

Her heart dropped to her stomach as she leaned against James and closed her eyes to think. Before she could realize it, though, sleep had taken her in his clutches and she was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"We need to check!" James protested. It was about 4:30 in the morning now and the Marauders were arguing. James wanted to check Daniela's injuries, but the rest didn't want to because, even if they didn't admit it, they were a little scared of Daniela's reaction when and if she woke up while they were checking on her.<p>

James groaned and stopped pacing.

"Ok. Remus, is there a spell to make sure she won't wake up?" James demanded.

"We could use Petrificus Totalus," Remus said, "but then we wouldn't be able to move her."

"Please, you guys," James pleaded. "What if her injuries have gotten worse?"

"I guess you have a point, but if she wakes up, it's all on you," Remus warned. James smiled weakly before nodding his head. Even if they hadn't gone with him, he would've done it himself.

Slowly and very quietly, the Marauders headed up the stairs and into Daniela's and Annie's room. Both of the girls were fast asleep, eyes closed, breathing peacefully, chests rising up and down slowly.

"Quickly," Sirius whispered. "We do this and get the fuck out."

They quickly surrounded Daniela's bed. She was wearing sweatpants, but they knew for a fact (thanks to Annie) that Daniela wore hot pants underneath the sweats. Her tank top was slowly riding up, but they disregarded it as they slowly removed Daniela's blanket off her legs.

"How do we do this?" Remus whispered. Sirius and James shrugged, before James took the waistband and slowly began to pull her sweats down. All four Marauders were holding their breaths... What if she had decided not to wear those tiny shorts this time?

But she had.

Once James saw her black hot pants, he quickly but deftly slipped the sweats down. The scar they wanted to see was the one on her thigh, which had been quite deep. The scar was fine, still healing...

"I told you!" Sirius hissed toward James. James only shrugged as he began to pull Daniela's sweats back up.

"Hold on." Lupin stopped James and he traced something on Daniela's other thigh. "What is that?" "Lumos," Sirius whispered, igniting the tip of his wand. He held the wand near Daniela's thigh and slowly felt himself begin to frown. "Are those bruises?"

There were four long, dark purple marks on her thigh, not too far from her crotch, either.

"Those..." Lupin trailed off. "Those look like... like..." "Like fingerprints."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you likey? :) Reviews are VERY MUCH appreciated :)**

**BTW, laptop's getting fixed, so I assume we will have faster updates, hopefully soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Past Haunts Her

**A/N: Uhmm... I'm back early, I guess :) This is her whole life story, which is also basically the reason Daniela strives to be 1) a good person and 2) a good student and also 3) become successful. This is what pushes her to not only become a better person, but to also do something with her life. Anyway, I guess this is different... And the story itself's rating _may_ go up. I SAID MAY! :)**

**Review Replies-**

**I am Siriusly Snape: *opens mouth to speak... closes it when nothing comes out*... No comment. And about the animagi, well, yeah... I mean, she _is_ an Advanced Intermediate student, she's clever ;) Thought it was time for her to figure it out :) And, I totally agree... Your Sirius puppy dog eyes kick ASS :D**

**dania0704: In a way, I know what you're saying, but I think it's possible, since it happened to me. I was eleven when I became best friends with Thanya, who was fifteen then. I knew almost _everything_ about her- from her favorite color to the time she lost her virginity- and _I _told _her_ everything. We, unfortunately, grew apart when I moved away, but the friendship was there and it existed and we acknowleged it. But the way you view it- it's your opinion and the point is valid. Anyway, glad you like my story in the first place :)**

**(Also, that happens to be how I came to think of the last chapter. My former friendship with Thanya gave me the idea to do a friendship like such with Bellatrix :))**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess we could go to San Jose first, then Stockton... But there's an eight-hour time difference between us and California... So to eat at Denny's in the morning at around 10:30 a.m.— their time, of course— we would have to leave at 6:15 p.m. here... It takes quite some time to be able to eat at Denny's... It's a diner but it's super good, so people love it. So today or tomorrow, James?" Daniela heard herself rant.<br>James, who'd just told her they could go to the States as she wished, stared at her open-mouthed.  
>"Today," he said, after a minute of silence.<br>"Yay! It's..." She paused to check her purple watch. "It's 5:30... I will go and get ready now, yayyyy!"  
>With that, she disappeared and bounded up the steps.<br>James was left on his own to think. There was so much to think about.  
>The <em>bruises<em>... He wanted to ask Daniela about the bruises, but he couldn't. If he did, she would know they'd been snooping around when she was asleep and she'd be pissed beyond hell.  
>All he could do was sit and think over it in his head.<br>"Hey, Prongs," said Sirius, entering the parlor, "I'm..."  
>Sirius trailed off as he stared at his best friend's pained expression.<br>"What happened?" Sirius asked.  
>"Headache," James groaned. "What were you saying?"<br>"I can't get it into or out of my head... The fact that Bellatrix wasn't always one crazy, psychopathic, pureblood bitch... And that she once associated herself with a Muggle-born..." Sirius replied, sitting on a sofa and closing his eyes while leaning his head back. "Do you think Daniela and Bellatrix were ever more than friends?"  
>"Once, but Bellatrix was drunk as hell."<br>Her voice made Sirius and James snap up instantly, both of their eyes slowly widening. Daniela stood at the doorway, looking a little bored and uninterested.  
>"What do you mean by that?" James demanded.<br>"I mean that I had to hide her in the Room of Requirement and-"  
>"You know about the Room of Requirement?" Sirius interrupted.<br>"Yes... Once again, I _am_ an Advanced Intermediate student," Daniela replied. "Anyway, she was drunk as hell and I had to hide her there. And we were walking down a corridor, she pushed me against the wall and... kissed... me..."  
>Daniela trailed off under James' intense glare, but quickly shrugged it off.<br>"She's a kinky one, your cousin," Daniela finished, smirking as she remembered how many time she'd told Bellatrix that. A silence followed Daniela's words and she sighed before turning to James. "Prongs, we don't have to go to the States, if you don't want to..."  
>"We'll go if you want to," was James' reply. Daniela hesitated, biting her lip, before she spoke.<br>"I kinda don't want to..."  
>"Why not?" Sirius asked, who had been hearing a lot more than he would've liked about dear Stockton and the surrounding cities and her love for California.<br>"It'll just bring back memories that I want to forget..." Daniela murmured, moving forward. James hadn't realized it before, but Daniela had changed from her former clothes. She was now wearing sweats and a black T-shirt, which read 'Tupac.' She stepped across the rich purple carpet with her bare feet until she was standing before James. "Truth is... I only wanted to go to tell you my 'life story.'"  
>James instantaneous reaction was to shout, "Tell me!"<br>But he kept calm and stared up at Daniela, while she avoided his gaze.  
>"We don't have to go to Stockton for you to tell me that, Kitten."<br>James' voice was soft and understanding. Daniela was silent as she contemplated how to reply to that.  
>"I guess not," she finally muttered, "so if you're interested... I'm in my room."<br>With that, she turned and left the room, leaving James and Sirius to stare after her.

* * *

><p>Daniela lay on her bed and quietly stared up at the ceiling. Annie wasn't in the room because apparently, she'd taken offense to Daniela asking her to leave. Daniela wasn't worried, Annie wasn't exactly Samaraa so she didn't bother.<br>_I hate the world_, she thought miserably.  
>Lately, life had been very unforgiving... Daniela wanted to forget everything she'd experienced with her family in California. But it seemed that her past life was haunting her... In her dreams and now it was recreating the events that ruined her completely.<br>There was a knock on the door, interrupting her many insults toward Life.  
>"Come in," she muttered. She wanted to be alone, though... There was so much to think about, starting with her suspicions about the Marauders.<br>To be quite honest, Daniela felt very surprised when the Marauders, save for Peter, entered the room.  
>"What's going on?" she asked, sitting up. The Marauders glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.<br>"Nothing... We've just come to hear your life story..." was James' reply. Daniela paused and frowned as she stared at the men before her.  
>"Hold on... All of you want to know what's happened in my life?" she asked, sounding thoroughly confused.<br>"Let's put it this way..." Sirius responded. "We know nothing about you except you're a quiet, nerdy girl who actually has some wit... But other than that, we know nothing more."  
>"Nice word-choice," Daniela retorted, rolling her eyes. "I'll tell you all what happened in my life, but you have to promise me, swear to me, one thing."<br>James shrugged as he sat at the foot of the bed where she lay.  
>"Sure. What is it?" he replied.<br>"I'm going to ask you a question after I finish... And you're going to have to promise to me to be completely truthful, to be brutally honest... Okay?" Daniela said. The guys hesitated, glancing at each other for a moment, before regaining their attention to Daniela.  
>"Mmhhmm... Okay," Remus finally said. "We'll be honest. Now, you may start."<br>Daniela once more rolled her eyes, watching as Remus lay down at the foot of Annie's bed, much like James was on hers. Sirius lay with his hands behind his head like she did, against the headboard.  
>Daniela sighed.<br>"I was born here in London... My mom gave me her maiden name, because at the time, my father had rejected her. He'd said he wasn't ready for a child... But a few months before I turned one, my mom took me to the States... My dad had decided he could take responsibility for us and care for us.  
>"My dad was alright from what I remember, I guess... He gave me whatever I wanted and he had a stable job so we had enough... I guess I did love him... He was my father, after all.<br>"But one day, I was about seven, me and my mom came home from the store and... well,... he was fucking some random chick. He thought we'd be out longer, seeing as my mom was supposed to be buying me my birthday present... It'd been my birthday that day..."  
>"When's your birthday?" Sirius asked, interrupting just when Daniela was about to continue.<br>"February 9. Anyways, my mom left my dad and we moved in with my aunt... After a while, my mom was introduced to this guy called Victor... They got together... I hated him sooo much... Most of the time, I thought of running away... After all, I could say my name was different and that my parents were dead...  
>"I was almost ten when it all started."<br>Daniela took a shaky breath as she brought her knees to her chest.  
>"He first began with just touching me... At first, I was too scared to tell my mom... But by then, my mom was becoming an alcoholic, she'd been hooked on it by Victor... When I finally got up the courage to tell her, she told me she didn't give a damn... She said maybe I could be of some use then...<br>"So Victor had a clear field... Of course I was scared. I thought about calling the police when things began to get more serious... At one point, he was gonna try to get everything done, but I grabbed a knife and threatened to tell the police...  
>"You know what he did? He only laughed and told me I was a stupid, little girl... But before he could do anymore, there was a knock on the door and he was forced to open it... When he saw the police officers standing at the door, I thought he'd have a heart attack... That would've been great news.<br>"But the officers told him that my dad had filed a lawsuit for my custody and I was to go with them. I dropped the knife and ran to the officers, but Victor grabbed my arm and says, 'No, she stays with me.' That's when I told the police officers everything and they arrested him.  
>"Then, they told me what really happened... My real dad, Alejandro, had died and my mom killed herself when she found out. They just said that my daddy wanted me because my Science teacher, Mr. Williams, had noticed something weird about me and he'd told his police friend. The officers had looked in on it, and it turns out Victor had been accused of child abuse before..."<br>Daniela paused to close her eyes, for she felt tears coming to her eyes. She resented her mom, she hated her "father" Victor with all of her strengths and wished he'd rot in hell, but she loved her dad. He'd decided he could take care of her and her mom and he'd given her an enjoyable life.  
>"Your mom did nothing about any of that?"<br>It was James who spoke, but Daniela nodded her head, not wanting to go into further details.  
>"While my mom had been with Victor, I'd lived in San Jose," Daniela continued, "I was sent to live with my auntie in Stockton, but then I got the Hogwarts letter... I'd been asked to attend and I accepted, even though I knew I could go to various other wizarding schools in the States. I had to move in with my other auntie here in London..."<br>"Which auntie is which?" Sirius asked, most insensibly.  
>"My Auntie Lulu is the one in Stockton... Auntie Maudeline is the one here in London... She's a music composer so we barely talk."<br>"Oh, God," Remus breathed out. "I'm really sorry."  
>"Don't worry about it, I got over it," Daniela shrugged. "The truth is I hate Victor and he's gonna get what he deserves... When I am of age, I'm going to kill him. After all, the Muggle police will have no clue how he died and I could place a suicide note in his prison cell..."<br>The Marauders remained in a shocked silence.  
>They could understand Daniela now, seeing what she'd been through. But Daniela wanting to murder someone, and speaking of it so seriously as though she's <em>planned<em> it all, it was kind of scary to them.  
>"Why did you react like that when my parents asked about your parents?" James inquired.<br>"It angered me," Daniela replied with narrowed eyes, "I'd been taught that Victor was my father, so that was my honest reply. I loved my real dad... Later, I found out that he was actually on his way to come for me when he died."  
>"What?"<br>"When my mom left my dad, he'd tried to get her back but she refused... So he'd told her that he would fight for my custody, and that's the reason she got with this man and we moved to San Jose. My dad had lost all contact of me and my mom, so he'd been looking for us ever since we left... And that night, he was speeding because he'd found out where me and my mom were and he wanted to get to me, he was killed in the car crash," Daniela explained, quickly wiping away a tear that'd slid down her cheek. "But seeing as my mom killed herself over his death, I'd say she was just playing hard-to-get."  
>A silence fell over the four as they thought over her words. In Daniela's opinion, she was amazed at herself. In the stretch of a few days, she'd told the Marauders something that had taken Samaraa two <em>years<em> to find out. She was amazed at how much she seemed to trust the Marauders, and it sort of frightened her.  
>Growing up, Daniela had learned one thing... Love is a weakness. Her mother was the reason Daniela never told the police what was happening to her. And right now, what was silencing her, was her love for Samaraa... All she needed now was to love the Marauders like family so that they could become a weakness as well.<br>"My question," Daniela said suddenly. "I want my question answered and I want you to be _completely_ honest... If you don't, I'll use Veritaserum."  
>"Is it that important?" Remus asked, sitting up. Daniela nodded her head as she slowly glanced at the men around her.<br>"Let's hear it then."  
>Just outside the door, Annie hesitated while opening the door. She'd heard James' voice say, "Let's hear it then."<br>Inside the room, Daniela took a deep breath.  
>"Are any or all of you Animagus?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if her story doesn't seem to make much sense. I was just going over and thought, 'Damn, why the hell does everything seem rushed and jumbled together?' I realized I'd written the chapter while I was going through a tough time, so forgive me, but it's happening again and I don't have the energy to rewrite it :) Hope you liked it, though. REVIEWS, ANYONE? :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets

**A/N: Well, I am back... Sorry for the _extremely_ long wait... My laptop's still not fixed :/ BUT all that time is being spent on writing the next chapters so do not fear! lol :)**

**Review Replies-**

**Jovie Black: hey, chickadee(: lol i like saying that. And ahaa, I can't wait to keep this story moving... I'll probably update tomorrow, too! yay :D**

**I am Siriusly loving Snape: *grave expression* I completely agree... XD**

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

><p>A shocked silence fell over the Marauders like a thick blanket.<br>They stared at each other with wide, incredulous eyes. To Daniela, though, they looked frightened.  
>Before any of the Marauders could say anything, though, the door swung open to reveal Annie and she cried, "No, of course not! What would make you think that? Have you gone insane? How and why in hell would they be Animagus?"<br>Daniela remained silent as she scrutinized Annie with cold eyes.  
>"I don't believe I asked you, Annie," Daniela slowly replied. Annie looked shocked at the words Daniela had spoken to her.<br>"Look, you spoiled little bitch," Annie started, "You think you can have anything or anyone... I don't care how much you like Sirius, you will never be anything to him!"  
>Another shocked silence followed her words. Daniela was blushing like mad as she glared at Annie. Sirius himself looked like he'd just run smack into a wall, but James looked like he'd just won a marathon... It was Remus who looked uncomfortable.<br>"First of all," Daniela slowly replied, "I am not a spoiled bitch. Second of all, you barely know me. Third of all, I do not like Sirius and you do not know that. Lastly, what the hell are you doing eavesdropping on our conversation?"  
>Annie looked at a loss for words after Daniela asked why she was listening in to the conversation.<br>"I wasn't," she weakly replied. "I was just going to enter and-"  
>"I knew I should've locked that door," Daniela cut in. "You, leave. Marauders, answer me."<br>Annie opened her mouth to protest, but Daniela whispered a Silencing Charm and magically slammed the door shut in her face.  
>"What was that?" Sirius demanded angrily. Daniela completely disregarded him and looked toward James and Remus.<br>"What are you talking about?" James said, easily smiling at her. "Of course we're not-"  
>James cut himself off and the smirk was wiped from his face when Daniela slowly removed a tiny bottle filled with a crystalline substance from her sweatpants pocket.<br>Veritaserum.  
>"The Truth Serum," Daniela whispered, a little tauntingly, to James. James' eyes widened and he looked toward the other Marauders.<br>Sighing in defeat, James said, "How did you know?"  
>Daniela smiled mischievously and put the crystal bottle away.<br>"I saw something in the last part of my dream... Where I remembered the last time I talked to Bellatrix... It was like in a Pensieve. I walked to the window... It was at night... A full moon... I looked down and there were a wolf, a stag, a big black dog, and a rat together... It got me thinking... Why were you Prongs?... Why was Sirius's nickname Padfoot? Why was Lupin, Moony? Why was Peter, Wormtail?" she paused, then continued, "Lupin, I know you're a werewolf."  
>Another thick silence fell over the four.<br>"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me... I repeat, I _am_ an Advanced Intermediate student... You really thought you could hide it from me?" Daniela continued. "My only question is why? Why would you become Animagi?"  
>Sirius cleared his throat and said, "You're not scared?"<br>"No. I know Remus as Remus... Not as the wolf he becomes every month... Plus, I'm going to have some fun with your 'furry, little problem,'" Daniela sneered. The Marauders were thoroughly confused at what she meant, and a little disturbed by the smirk that'd grown on her face.  
>"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked.<br>"Is it hard to become an Animagus?"  
>"Sort of," James responded. "But since <em>you're an Advanced Intermediate student<em>, it wouldn't be that hard for you."  
>"Right," said Daniela, standing up and walking towards the door as the Marauders' eyes followed her. "Oh and for your information... this-" She took out the small crystal bottle that contained the clear substance. "-is water."<br>A stunned silence fell over the Marauders as Daniela quietly shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Annie, we weren't planning on lying to her," said James, sounding exasperated. "We swore we'd tell her the truth... Plus, you said a few things that were... uncalled for."<br>A silence followed his words. The Marauders, Annie, and Daniela were talking in the parlor. Daniela had never been emotional, so she would've rather kept things with Annie the way they were, but the Marauders were forcing her to clear things up with Annie.  
>"Oh, by the way, you are one brilliant briber," James added, turning to look at Daniela. "You'd make a great Marauder."<br>"Thank you," said Daniela, smiling sweetly at James for the compliment... Because it was a compliment to her.  
>But Annie was once more appalled into silence.<br>Daniela was taking over her life... She was the one and only female Marauder. Now James wanted Daniela to become a Marauder, too? What was going on? When did her life change so drastically?  
><em>Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer. <em>  
>The quote whispered inside Annie's head again and again like an echo, and she knew what she had to do.<br>"You're right," Annie slowly whispered, hanging her head shamefacedly. "I'm sorry, Daniela... I've just been feeling annoyed lately."  
>"Annoyed? Why?" Daniela immediately asked, her kind-hearted personality immediately forgiving Annie and wanting to help her.<br>"Well... You remember Erick Anderson?"  
>Daniela's eyes widened and she nodded her head. Erick Anderson was the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. And he was very good-looking... So good-looking, in fact, that he almost equaled Sirius Black in popularity. Almost.<br>"THE Erick Anderson? The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain?" Daniela asked. She had liked him at some point. Well, he was smart. Not only was he great at Quidditch and hot, but he was also smart. Most people she knew were either good at Quidditch or smart... Not both. Including herself.  
>"Yes," Annie responded.<br>"How the hell do you dare ask me that question?" Daniela exclaimed. "Of course I know the Ravenclaw Ravisher! He's hot as hell, everybody knows him! But what about him?"  
>"Well, he's been bugging me to go on a date with him," Annie responded. The reaction was instantaneous.<br>"WHAT?" all five of them yelled.  
>"Are you insane? Go with him! He's the Ravenclaw Ravisherrrr! Go with him," Daniela exclaimed.<br>"What? No!" Sirius cut in. "He's a cocky jerk."  
>"Shut up, no he's not," Daniela responded. "You're the cocky jerk... Annie, say yes."<br>"No, Annie, seriously-" James only began the sentence because he never got to finish it.  
>"Shut up, all of you!" Daniela interrupted. "Annie, this is a great opportunity. This is Erick Anderson we're talking about. At least give him a chance."<p>

* * *

><p>James lay on his bed and Daniela on Sirius's bed a few hours later. James was leaning against the headboard, sitting up with his wand. Daniela lay across Sirius's bed with a pen in her hand.<br>"Where did you get the idea?" James asked.  
>"For what?"<br>"For the water Veritaserum."  
>"Oh," Daniela responded, "I'd seen it before in a couple of Muggle movies."<br>"Movies?" James echoed. It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember where else he'd heard it.  
>"Mhhmmm," Daniela replied, "It's like moving pictures..."<br>That's when he remembered. He'd overheard Lily saying something about movies.  
>"Oh."<br>Daniela didn't respond as she started to hum. She was writing random things on her hands.  
>"Daniela?"<br>"Mhhm?" she responded, not looking up as she wrote 'Daniela Stephany Leon' in cursive.  
>"Do you like that guy?"<br>Daniela smiled, still not looking up, and asked, "Which one?"  
>She looked up to see James' incredulous expression as he shook his head. It made her giggle.<br>"Erick Anderson."  
>Daniela hesitated.<br>"Nah... But I can acknowledge that he's hot," she replied. "I used to, though."  
>Another silence fell over them... It was a comfortable silence, though. To Daniela, it was like the silence she longed to be in after a long day. The silence in which she relished her music.<br>_Silence is the loudest sound in the world_, Daniela thought. She'd learned that it was one of the most pressuring things, too. The silence she kept as a child haunted her even now. The silence had pressured her, pushing in at every side, yelling at her to confess. But, she never did... At least, not to anyone that counted.  
>Silence had become her friend and enemy. It let her think clearly and it let her relish things, like her music. But silence had turned out to almost kill her. Her silence as a child almost led to her own suicide. Her silence now was kept by a promise of death.<br>_Death really doesn't sound that bad in this life_, Daniela sighed. She never wanted to be silenced nor to live with attention. She wanted to lead a normal life, to be a normal person. But that had proven to be difficult.  
>She decided she'd rather live her life as a geeky schoolgirl and avoid attention. Although knowing she'd survived and told someone what happened to her as a child, she didn't want everyone to know. She wanted to keep that to herself. So she had only one close friend.<br>To be fair, it was in her nature. She had many, many "friends" and acquaintances, but very few close friends. She wasn't an emotional person. She was strong in some ways and fragile in others. It was just who she was.  
>"James?"<br>She broke the silence, for it pressured her.  
>Silence, as mentioned before, had been her friend and enemy. But it was also the proof of her feelings. She didn't like silence, most of the time. It made her feel alone, and the fear of being abandoned was one of her greatest weaknesses.<br>"What?" came James's reply.  
>"What would you say if I asked you to teach me how to be an Animagus?"<br>"I'd say you have to wait until we get back to Hogwarts, because we'd be able to do it in secret," was James's response. Daniela found herself smiling as she put down her pen and leaned on her elbows to see James.  
>"So will you teach me?"<br>"Of course I will," James smirked. "But remember, I'm the teacher and you're the student."  
>There was a pause as Daniela's eyes narrowed in suspicion.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>James ignored her question as he said, "You realize we're unregistered Animagus? This is illegal."<br>Daniela snorted and rolled her eyes before replying, "James, there is only one difference between the good girls and the bad girls."  
>"And what's that?"<br>"Good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught," Daniela smirked in response. James opened his mouth to respond when the door to the room opened. It revealed Sirius.  
>There was silence as Daniela watched Sirius enter the room, grey eyes flashing dangerously in fury. Daniela and James only glanced at each other while Sirius lay down almost exactly like James, leaning against the headboard, on his bed.<br>He threw his head back in what seemed like exasperation, his hair falling back in lavish waves in a characteristic only a perfect being would possess. He slowly closed his eyes, restricting any view of the shocking, silver orbs of light. A sigh escaped his perfect, plump, heart-shaped lips.  
>"What were you guys talking about?" his deep voice said, breaking the terrible silence in which Daniela was getting lost.<br>"If I like Erick Anderson and being an Animagus," was Daniela's automatic answer. Sirius opened his eyes and stared at Daniela as if she had uttered the worst profanity known to man.  
>"You like Erick Anderson?" he repeated, disgust written all over his face, though not replacing the handsomeness of it.<br>"No..." Daniela hesitated as a picture of Erick's shockingly bright blue eyes flashed through her head. "I mean, I don't think so... I mean, well-"  
>"What? You just said you didn't!" James exclaimed.<br>"Well, I-"  
>Daniela stopped talking and sighed.<br>"I didn't," she responded. "I mean, not until I remembered him. I mean, he's really hot. I mean, he has like these perfect blue eyes and the emo hair and all. And he's the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. I mean, in his seven years at Hogwarts, he's played every position: Keeper, Chaser, Beater, and Seeker. He's really fit and... handsome."  
>Another silence followed her words, though this time it was an awkward one for her. They were staring at her with disgust etched on their faces.<br>"What?" She sounded weak and defenseless as she spoke.  
>"He's a cocky jerk," James growled.<br>"Who are you to talk?" Daniela responded. "You treat everyone as if they're not worth your time. You act like you can have any girl you want... No wonder Lily refuses to date you."  
>She had struck a nerve and she knew it as soon as the words left her lips.<br>James's first reaction was to yell at her to stay out of his business and to not assume things about anyone. But he kept calm and he fixed her with one of his most terrible glares.  
>Daniela cowered under his gaze and stared at the floor, before glancing up at Sirius.<br>There was a crease in between his eyebrows, his handsome face thoughtful as he scrutinized the two beings in front of him.  
>"James, calm down, mate," Sirius said. "Daniela, I advise you to shut up."<br>Daniela only sighed and got up to leave the room when she felt a hand on her own. Puzzled, she looked down to find Sirius's hand on her own, fixing her in place.  
>"I told you to shut up, not leave," was Sirius's explanation. Daniela clenched her jaw before she gave a sigh of defeat and sat back down with Sirius.<br>A short, awkward silence followed.  
>"Sorry."<br>The word Daniela spoke seemed to shock Sirius and James into another short silence.  
>"Don't worry about it."<br>James's response brought a small smile to her face and a great relief.  
>"Did you say you guys were talking about being an Animagus?" Sirius asked. James and Daniela both nodded. "You want to be an Animagus?"<br>"Yep."  
>"What animal?"<br>"Grey wolf," Daniela replied, without a moment of hesitance.  
>"A wolf?"<br>"Yep. My favorite animal ever. James, why did you quit Chaser to become a Seeker?" Daniela asked, unexpectedly changing the subject for Sirius, who wanted to press on why she wanted to become an Animagus.  
>To Daniela though, she finally had a reason (excuse) to reach the matter. The Marauders had been in their fourth year when Daniela entered Hogwarts. She knew James had been on the House Quidditch team since his second year, though. However, it was on his fifth (Daniela's second) year when James was no longer a Chaser and now a Seeker. It had been so for the past two years.<br>"I don't know," James slowly responded. "But in the games, the little golden ball would always catch my attention, so I decided I'd try and be Seeker."  
>"At least you're good at it," Daniela teased. James rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but he never did.<br>"James!"  
>All three of them recognized Nicole's voice.<br>"Coming, mum!" James yelled back as he stood up and walked toward the door, offering the two friends he left behind no words of explanation or greeting.  
>Daniela only lay back down on her back as she previously had and sighed.<br>An awkward silence followed.  
>Silence.<br>She didn't like this silence.  
>She couldn't stand it.<br>"Why were you so upset when you entered?" she asked, needing to break the quiet which so often terrified her.  
>"Annie," Sirius sighed.<br>"She's gonna say yes to Erick?"  
>"Yes," Sirius grumbled in response.<br>"Smart girl," Daniela murmured to herself, honestly not wanting to upset Sirius any further.  
>Silence again.<br>Silence, a voice in her mind whispered, silence. Death. Silence and death. Silence will be the cause of your death.  
>That had always been something that tormented Daniela. She always thought she would die because of everything she endured, of everything she hid. She was hurting herself, she knew it.<br>But it was her weakness. Love. She loved Samaraa as a sister and Daniela couldn't let her be harmed. It wouldn't happen, not while she could stop it.  
>"Daniela?"<br>Just as she was about to break the silence once more, Sirius helped her.  
>"Mhmm?"<br>"You're taking seventh-year classes."  
>It was not a question and Daniela knew it.<br>"So?"  
>"What classes will you take next year?" Sirius inquired and Daniela was forced to shrug.<br>"Don't know, don't care."  
>Another silence.<br>Silence seemed to consume Daniela when she was with Sirius. She didn't know why but every time she was with the Gryffindor Sex God, she found herself at a loss for words. To be frank, that wasn't common. Daniela usually had many things to talk about, usually always things that came to the top of her head. Random, little pieces of conversation would pop up out of nowhere.  
>But, no. That was not the case with Sirius.<br>With Sirius, she didn't know what to say, she was afraid to speak what she did want to say.  
>She was afraid of some kind of humiliation. He was the Gryffindor Sex God, it would seem understandable.<br>But to Daniela, it was a nuisance. She wanted to be able to talk to him just as she would talk to Samaraa or the Smith brothers or maybe even Regulus.  
>But no, it seemed nearly impossible.<br>The silence was pressing on her sides, pressuring her to say something and break the dreaded quiet.  
>But the words that left her mouth made her screw her eyes shut and beg for a sensible answer and not a nasty retort.<br>"Sirius, why do you like Adrienne Salas?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Erick Anderson will be coming up in later chapters(: Not overly important, but somewhat... Anyway, for reference, Erick Anderson is portrayed by Adam Gregory (go look him up, he's hot! XD)**

**REVIEWS, ANYONE? XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Challenge

_Shit, I can't believe I just asked him that._

"Who said I liked her?"

"I'm not stupid, nor blind," Daniela coolly replied.

"How do you know?"

Smirking, Daniela began to reply with, "Well, I _am_ an Advanced Intermediate

student and I can see everything that's around-"

"That's not what I meant," Sirius cut in, rolling his eyes. "I meant, how do you know I like Adrienne Salas?"

"I saw you kissing her?"

"I kiss a lot of girls," Sirius retorted. Daniela sighed and rolled her eyes. Sirius, on the other hand, smirked and scrutinized the young girl, watching the way her chest rose up and down, without realizing it. Once he did realize it, though, he scolded himself.

She was three years younger than him and he didn't even feel anything for her. She was a friend to him now, yes, but that was it. He knew the reason he momentarily saw her in that light was because of lust. He knew it was the reason he saw every female in that light at some point.

Except for Annie.

He could never look at her that way. She was like his sister. He would never allow himself to do so.

"Sirius?"

"I'm sorry, what was that, love?" Sirius responded, broken from his reverie. He'd just realized Daniela was talking but he wasn't paying attention.

Daniela rolled her eyes once more but she could feel a heat on the base of her neck. Of shame? No, embarrassment. She'd just told him what she'd never dared and he hadn't even been listening.

Daniela sighed again (Sirius noticing once more what he did the first time) and spoke, "I can see the difference. I can see that you look at Salas different than you look at the rest of the girls you bed."

The first time she said that, she'd said "fuck" instead of "bed," but she didn't want to push her luck at all.

Sirius was completely silent for a moment, unable to respond to Daniela's words.

It was true. He did like Adrienne Salas, but he would never dare admit it. Yet, he was surprised.

Surprised that the quiet girl in front of him could notice what his friends could not. Surprised that the girl he'd just learned about had already known so much about them, but kept it hidden.

Very well.

"I- I don't," Sirius hesitated.

"Yes, you do," Daniela corrected. Sighing, Sirius shook his hair out of his eyes and shrugged.

"So what if I do?" was his response. It was Daniela's turn to shrug.

She sighed again, staring at the ceiling of the room as she contemplated on how to answer. But she had no idea what to say.

A silence fell over them.

_I will never fall for you, Sirius_, she thought. She did like the Gryffindor Sex God and she admitted he was handsome. But she would never fall for him the way she had fallen for others.

No, Sirius was different.

Sirius's words had no truth to them. All he ever did was lie to get the girls. He lied to get them in bed and he lied afterwards to get rid of them.

Sirius was a lie.

"Y'know, it all seems funny," Daniela said out loud.

_But that doesn't stop him from being so fine_, a little voice whispered in Daniela's ear.

She knew that was true. She knew Sirius was fine, funny, kind, understanding, and a genius. But he was still a lie.

"What does?" Sirius asked.

He'd been thinking about the story Daniela had told them a few hours ago. He was still surprised.

He thought things were bad in the Wizarding world, but Daniela's story made him realize that not only was the Muggle world in the same category, but it could be worse. How could a mother let her daughter be treated like that? If Daniela had been his sister, he could've sworn that that man never lived again. Not just because he was a Black, but because he was Sirius. He would accomplish it.

"You remember how in Astronomy, they said that the star Sirius was the brightest?" Daniela continued, regaining Sirius's attention after the moment of silence in which he could think.

"Yeah..."

"Well, another name for that star is the Dog Star and you turn into a dog... It seems funny," Daniela finished, scrutinizing the ceiling above her, but not really seeing anything.

She only thought.

Thought about her words, the silence that fell afterward, and Sirius's curious expression staring at her. She had learned one thing during all those years at Hogwarts: Sirius Black hid his expressions very well.

Daniela was observant. She was quiet, but observant. She knew everything that happened around her. Every single thing.

She knew so many secrets, but kept every one of them hidden. Sometimes, she even hid them from Samaraa. She knew a lot of dirt about the Hogwarts sluts, the Blacks, the McKinleys, almost every single family. And she also knew how to tell which families had Death Eaters and which students were aiming to be one.

_Death Eaters_, Daniela thought. She knew for a fact that the Snape kid that James and Sirius hated so bad was aiming to be in You-Know-Who's inner circle. It was easy to tell for her, because she thought that all the hatred Snape stored against James and Sirius would be his motivation to be the best of the worst. She thought that was a shame. The world could use a brilliant mind like Severus Snape's.

"Best of the worst," Daniela sighed out loud. She knew the Knotts had a few Death Eaters and their son was aiming to be one. And she knew that Bellatrix Black had let herself be married off to a Death Eater. No matter how many times Bellatrix denied it, Rodolphus Lestrange was a Death Eater.

"Who would that be?"

Daniela started and turned to look at Sirius.

"What?"

"You just said 'Best of the worst.' Who would that be?" Sirius repeated.

"Death Eaters," Daniela grimly replied, before turning to stare at the ceiling. "Death Eaters and how they try to be the best of the worst."

As the words she'd just spoken echoed in her head, Daniela's eyes filled with tears. Victor. He was the one man she had always hated with a passion. He'd ruined her life at a young age and he still tormented her.

Realizing Sirius was quietly watching her, she stiffened and quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks, but hot, new tears kept coming.

It was quiet for a moment, before Sirius spoke. "What's wrong?"

Daniela let out a half-sarcastic, small snort of laughter.

"What isn't wrong?" she responded, staring straight ahead at the ceiling. "What isn't wrong in my life? I just wish it'd fucking end."

"You've only got one life," Sirius quietly replied. "Don't waste it like this, Daniela."

"Tell me, Sirius, en-_fucking_-lighten me," she retorted, tears still sliding down her cheeks as she sniffed. "What would you do if you were me? What would you do if all your fucking life, you wished you'd had one real parent? If all your life, you'd lived terrified of coming home every day? Wanting to run away every day? What would you do if suicide sounded very appealing? If you'd been scared to death to talk about what was happening? And once you got the courage to, your mom never gave a shit?

"What would you do if, every day, you felt on the brink of in-_fucking_-sanity? You wanted to break? Every day, you silently begged for a reason to fucking die? You wanted to laugh it all off in people's faces and get rid of all that bullshit as you died? What if you just wanted to collapse on the ground in front of everyone and cry and sob and let anyone who would listen know what was happening? But that was the problem... What if you felt like nobody gave a fucking damn about you? What if you seriously considered suicide as a fucking scapegoat, to get away from all the fear and pressure and depression? What would you do?"

"I don't- Daniela..."

A sob escaped Daniela's mouth as she continued to cry and stare at nothing, thinking about the big nothing that her life had been. Just one in many others.

"I wanted someone to come and strike me down. I wanted someone to kill me, a reason to die. I wanted someone who loved me and truly cared about me. I wanted to fall right to the ground in front of any and everyone present and bawl my eyes out and cry to the seven winds why I was dying inside," said Daniela, voice quavering as she spoke the truths she had once hidden from herself and the world.

Sirius didn't reply for a moment, before he patted the seat next to him and softly said, "Come here."

Daniela hesitated.

She was already bawling out like a baby in front of the Gryffindor Sex God. She didn't know if she wanted to humiliate herself any further.

But the tears continued to come forth and she knew she needed some kind of comfort. So she stood up and, shakily, she walked around the bed to take a seat beside him. "Daniela," Sirius sighed, "let me tell you something. My life may not have been as bad as yours but my life wasn't a fucking picnic, either."

Daniela sniffed and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. She knew some rumors about Sirius, but the time where she dwelt on them had long since passed by as a phase.

"I'm sure Bellatrix told you about how the Blacks were convinced that Muggle-borns and half-bloods deserved to rot in hell. They didn't deserve to live with Wizards and all that bullshit?"

Daniela silently nodded.

"Well," Sirius continued, slyly slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling Daniela somewhat closer to him, "I didn't agree with it. I got into enough arguments with my parents about that, too. And when I went into Hogwarts... well, I'm sure you know the legendary Black Betrayal."

"Yep," said Daniela. "Every Black before you had been in Slytherin, until you were sorted into Gryffindor and it became the ultimate Black Betrayal. That's bullshit, though, because some of your ancestors were married to Gryffindors."

"Precisely," Sirius carried on. "As you put it, I always begged for one real parent. I felt like, one day, my parents were the reason I would go fucking insane. I never wanted to go home for the holidays because it was just a living hell at my house and at Black Manor. I did think of running away and it happened. That day, I laughed it all off in my parents' faces, I told them what I thought of their bullshit and I left. And I don't plan on ever going back."

Daniela sighed as she wiped the last tears off her cheeks.

"The difference is..." Sirius hesitated, because he didn't think Daniela would take kindly to his words, "I got over it. I didn't sit around and dwell on it. I did what I could and I left it at that. I had to leave so I did. I don't sit around and think about what could have been. I don't sit and think about getting revenge because it's not worth it."

Daniela paused as his words hit her. She didn't mean to, but she did always end up thinking about killing the cocksucker who had ruined her childhood. She always ended up thinking about how Life was such a waste on her and someone better could've lived and enjoyed her life and maybe things would've gone different for them. No matter what, though, she always ended up wishing she'd never been born.

Strangely enough though, not this time.

"I don't like crying," Daniela finally spoke, leaning her head on Sirius's shoulder. "I don't like crying because Life isn't worth crying over. Life is a lie; it's just a cruel game and the reality of it is, we are just toys to fuckin play with. Tears mean nothing and neither does all the bullshit that happens. I don't give a damn about Death or Life because the truth of the matter is, at the end of the day, we all die. Life is an option but Death isn't. We're all going to die at some point and that's just the proof that Life is a dangerous game we all play."

Daniela's words left such a significant impact on Sirius. He'd never really cared for emotions such as crying. At least not for the small things and at least not for hypocritical reasons. If he cried, it had to be something huge, something important.

The thing that always puzzled Sirius was the fact that he didn't know why he felt that way. He felt that he was bigger than crying and complaining and all of that stuff. But why, he never knew.

Until now.

Daniela had enlightened him.

_(Wasn't she the one who asked _him_ to enlighten _her_?)_

Sirius had always felt that Life was always cheating him, playing him. And he could understand what Daniela was saying. Life did seem like a cruel game, a lie.

"I mean, think about it," Daniela plowed on. "When we're young, we spend all our days in school. When we grow up, we have to live worrying about our jobs and our family. And if you try to live your life like you always wanted to, you realize what's the point? Why are you doing this? Why are you risking your life? At the end of the day, you're living your life for nothing. And the emotions you feel mean nothing at all. I would cry over a friend, but the tears won't bring him back. I can get angry over every single thing and it won't change a thing. Life is full of bullshit."

Sirius didn't miss the bitter tone in her voice as she spoke.

"You know, that's about one of the most in depth things I've ever heard..." Sirius commented.

"I have a lot of wise sayings," Daniela said, smiling cheekily. Sirius laughed and shook his head, before focusing on Daniela.

"I'm sure you do..." Daniela found herself getting lost in his mysterious silvern orbs, felt like his eyes were the only thing in the world, the eyes of the most important human being she had ever-

"Sirius, James said-" The sentence was stopped halfway as the door opened to reveal Annie. She froze as soon as she saw Sirius and Daniela side-by-side, his arm around her shoulders as they stared at each other.

"What about James?" Sirius prompted, ignoring the thunderstruck look on Annie's face.

After a few moments of silence, Annie said, "He needs help with something. He's in the backyard."

"Mmkay," Sirius responded, noticing that that was something Daniela always said and the first time he'd ever said it himself. "I'll go help him."

With that, Sirius removed his arm from around Daniela's shoulders and walked out the door, Annie's eyes of blue sky following him as he disappeared.

Sirius felt a little weird, mostly by the fact that he couldn't get the picture of Daniela's brown eyes out of his head. He found it weird because her eyes were such a common color. But her eyes were intriguing; very deep with quite a few specks of black in the dark iris. He found it very interesting just how dark her eyes were, just a few shades away from black.

Sirius scoffed and shook his head at himself. Why was he even contemplating this? If any of the Marauders got with Daniela, he knew it would be James. Even though she was so young, she acted more mature and more like their age... at times.

In James's room, Daniela averted her chocolate eyes from Annie's and continued to sit on Sirius's bed. The sound of the door clicking closed made her look up. The awkward silence between Daniela and Annie turned to one of tension when Annie turned to glare at Daniela.

"Look, Daniela," Annie's voice was cold and venomous as she spoke, "You need to stay away from Sirius. He's mine and I'm sure as hell that he would never go for an annoying, ugly-ass nerd like you-" Screw that, not only had I fallen for Sirius, I am not going to let him fall for Annie, Daniela thought, slowly standing as she glared at Annie.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart," Daniela heard herself growl as she slowly headed toward Annie. "Why in hell would Sirius settle for you when he's got chicks like Taylor Faighton at his command?"

Annie looked at a loss for words but her glare never wavered.

"You're not Samaraa," Daniela's voice was barely above a whisper now. "I will fight you for Sirius, because I do not give a damn whether I lose whatever you call this— mutual friendship bullshit— over a guy."

Annie visibly cringed, which caused Daniela to smirk.

"I'm not going down without a fight, Derthan."

With those words, Daniela pushed past Annie and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm in a hurry, sorry, guys. I usually do Review Replies here, but oh, god, life is catching up to me. I don't know where all the drama emerged from, I hope _I_ can handle it, lol(: Anyway, my internet's about to go down [D:], so ehh... Bye, guys! Review for a quick update... or as quick as that can be xD**

**Anyway, I love to hear from you guys, so please review and I'll try my damn hardest to update soon. Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is obviously not a new chapter. Hehe.**

**But I do have some news. I would like to think I've evolved as a writer, and my writing is much better now. So I decided to rewrite this story. I won't delete this one off the site yet, but I will once I've caught up on the new story.**

**The prologue and first chapter to the rewritten story, which was also renamed as Windprints, will be posted today. There will be added elements, new characters, and I've already thought everything through. I even have, admittedly for the first time, an outline.**

**I am **_**very**_** determined to finish this story, and already have the following:**

**-First story**

**-Intermediary oneshots**

**-Sequel**

**-Titles**

**-Fates of everyone**

**-and Shippings (because I am an unconventional shipper, and it will show, trust me)**

**Well, the first story is started on, and I have everything planned. The intermediary oneshots will be oneshots posted in between the end of the first story and the beginning of the sequel. Speaking of which, the sequel is already planned out as well, and it follows the books with some obvious **_**and**_** subtle changes, both.**

**The first story is obviously **_**Windprints**_**. The intermediary oneshots will be posted as **_**Intermission**_**. And the sequel will be **_**To Love Again**_**.**

**I sincerely hope you haven't given up on me, so go on. Take a gander at my profile and select **_**Windprints**_** to read the rewritten version of the story, yes? Heh, thank you for your patience, and if you got this far, for reading this long, filled-with-unnecessary-information Author's Note.**

—**smilethroughitall**


End file.
